


Danganronpa: The New Face of Despair

by BakaJuan



Series: Danganronpa: Monsters are Real [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: 'byakuyass' togami, Action, Also Monokuma getting his ass kicked, Crossover, Destruction, F/M, Kaiju, Kaiju AU, Kaiju fight, Naegi punch someone for calling kirigiri 'burger hands', Rage, Robot, Science Fiction, There will be fluff, giant fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Future Foundation are still fighting against the Remnants of Despair and their MonoKuma units, they don't know that a even bigger threat was waiting for his time to come. He will bring despair to all humanity. Like they brought despair to his world.  He will destroy everything. Godzilla is coming.<br/>chap 8 special naegiri<br/>spoilers of the games.</p><p><b> IMPORTANT NOTE: </b> You don't need to know much about the Godzilla Universe, just that he's a bad guy destroyer of cities in this fics. Also all his abilities are detailed in the chapters. And for the one who likes the Kaiju Universe, this Godzilla isn't the one from the movies.<br/><b>NOTE +:</b> The story takes place in an AU where the killing game of DR3 future Arc didn't happened. In this universe, Naegi did helped the Remnants of Despair and was the head of the 14 branch. When he got interrogated, he lost his authority and got demoted to a simple agent and the role of the head was given to Kirigiri. There was no death, no traitor. Naegi got asked questions and he answered them. He's now a moral booster agent and have no rights on captured Remnants of Despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! New here ^^  
> This is my first fic on this website. And I start with a crossover of two of my favorite universes! Godzilla and Danganronpa!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE: The story takes place in an AU where the killing game of DR3 future Arc didn't happened. In this universe, Naegi did helped the Remnants of Despair and was the head of the 14 branch. When he got interrogated, he lost his authority and got demoted to a simple agent and the role of the head was given to Kirigiri. There was no death, no traitor. Naegi got asked questions and he answered them. He's now a moral booster agent and have no rights on captured Remnants of Despair

_Prologue: The Awakening_

At the bottom of the abyss in the ocean, a sealed giant creature rests, waiting for the moment the seal keeping him paralyzed loses its power…

…

….

…..

 

Now.

 

Yellow eyes snap open, senses coming back to him quickly. How long was he asleep? Too many years… The world changed. A lot. He could feel it. Almost all life disappeared on the surface. What could have done this? He already knows the answers: humans. Always humans. But this time, the damage scale is worldwide. They destroyed his world… for good. So he’ll destroy theirs.

 

He will destroy what’s left, he will kill the remaining people. He will avenge the planet. But there are bigger threats than humans roaming on the surface. He will take care of them first.

 

The giant stood up, his fist clenched. The others, smaller, creatures of the abyss knew by instinct what was coming, they swam away at full speed. And then, the legendary roar:

 

**_SKRRREEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNNGK!!!!_ **

* * *

 

 

Makoto Naegi snapped his eyes open, taking him away from his slumber. He was sweating a lot. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake up the other person. He was about to stand up when a voice from behind stopped him.

 

“Makoto? Are you alright?”

 

“Kyoko… Did I wake you up?” He asked and his response was a small nod from the detective. “S-Sorry.”

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked in return. She hugged him from behind.

 

The two of them became a couple shortly after their enrolling at Future Foundation. They solved many missions together, and were always doing their best for the objective of the organization: bringing back Hope to the world.

 

“Did you had a nightmare?” she asked again. Makoto silently giggled and said it wasn’t that. “So what is it?”

 

“I’m not sure myself… I think I just have a very bad feeling for tomorrow…” He sighed, looking at the floor.

 

“Is it about Togami-kun? He left yesterday with a team to stop a giant Monokuma getting closer near a city, right?” The Ultimate Hope nodded, she smiled a bit and kissed him on the cheek. “I understand you’re worried, but it’s Togami you know. Now please go back to sleep. You don’t want him to scold you for being tired when you should be taking his live reports.” She concluded with one last kiss on the other cheek before laying back down on the bed.

 

“You’re right… Or else he’ll be like: ‘Don’t tell me you didn’t sleep because you were worried about me. I, the esteemed Byakuya Togami, do not need the worries of a commoner like you, Naegi.” Makoto laughed, lying next to his lover.

 

“Nice imitation” Kirigiri chuckled. “Good night, Makoto.”

 

“Good night Kyoko…” he smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

_-Everything will be alright… I know it. -_

And both of them went back to Morpheus’s arms with their minds full of Hope. Not knowing that a brand new Despair was getting closer and closer each seconds.

 

**Danganronpa: The New Face of Despair**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the Prologue of my new fanfic! I hope you'll support me through the story. 
> 
> See ya soon!


	2. Part 1: Attack on Monokuma. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami and his team failed the first part on the mission: the weak points of the giant Monokuma changed!  
> He reports this to Naegi, telling him he need Ethos, The Ultimate Destruction to find out new weak points.
> 
> Meanwhile... somewhere in the sea, a fisher boat get destroyed. The Giant Monster gets closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here's the first chapter of DR: The New Face of Despair!
> 
> Go Togami! Go!

_Chapter 1: Giant Monokuma appears!_

 

The Ultimate Heir, Byakuya Togami was trying to get a fast connection inside the helicopter of combat he was in. The nearly destroyed city didn’t have much connection, so they needed to be high in the sky. One of his teammate was getting sick, pathetic. Why on earth was he associated to a bunch of useless agents who get sick on a little helicopter ride?

 

But that wasn’t the point, he needed to contact Future Foundation quickly, the first part of the mission failed, the Monokuma did not slow down on his path toward the giant buildings. It will reach the city in less than ten minutes. The other team at least managed to evacuate the city before the Arrival of the giant mechanical bear.

 

The mission was divided in three parts for two teams: one must slow down and damage as much as possible the giant Monokuma, the other team evacuates the city. The last part was both team united as one to destroy the damaged Monokuma. But like said before, the first part has failed. The Monokuma was almost intact and they already used too much ammunition.

 

“T-…To-… Togami-san!!” yelled the correspondence, Togami was trying to reach in a video communication through the laptop. “Togami can you hear me?!”

 

“I hear you perfectly, Naegi.” Responded the Heir in a monotone voice.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. What’s the status of the mission?” asked the Ultimate Hope quickly.

 

“I’m ashamed to say that the first part has failed, at least Team 2 succeeded their part. The Giant Monokuma, or like the others call them: ‘MonoKaiju’, isn’t damaged.” Sighed Togami, he hated to give quick reports especially to a commoner like Naegi, sure he helped him a lot and the blonde man learned to respect him, in a way, but these situations make him feel like the subordinate and the ex-Ultimate Luckier the superior. “Anyway, give me Ethos, we need to speak to him about the robots.”

 

“Waitwaitwait, what do you mean it didn’t get damaged?! Did you aimed well at the weak spots Ethos instructed you guys?” exclaimed the ahoge boy in panic, which only made Togami more frustrated.

 

“Are you saying I can’t aim well, Naegi?” retorted the blonde man with a very serious/scary face. The men next to him moved a bit away. Naegi started to sweat a lot behind the screen.

 

“N-No! I-” the smaller man tried to explain but was cut-off by a sigh from the Ultimate Heir.

 

“Anyway, don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

“A-Alright, I’ll bring Ethos right now. Wait a sec.” Said Naegi before leaving. Togami looked out the window of the flying vehicle, the Giant Monokuma was visible not far away. It will be there in 5 minutes or less. “Got him!”

 

“Hey, Byakuya. Makoto said that it isn’t going well over there. What is it?” the young man under the name of Ethos asked on the other side of the screen.

 

Ethos Oroya was a former student of Hope’s Peak Academy, he was from class 76, his friendly behavior gave him friends from other classes like Naegi and his friends. He was one of the rare students who survived the Tragedy without becoming a member of Ultimate Despair. He was young looking but with a little beard, his eyes were grey and his nose pretty big. His hair was black but with a red ray of hair. He was wearing a formal Future Foundation uniform and it had a left arm prosthesis; he lost the limb during the Tragedy before joining the Organization. He was known at Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Destruction.

 

“It seems that the weak spots you gave us changed, they’re not the same with this unit than the other one we destroyed before.” Explained Togami calmly.

 

“What really?! Damnit, they must have consolidated the giant Monokumas… But so fast? Did the physic of the robot changed compared to the last one?”

 

“I didn’t see any changes.”

 

“Alright then… This is what you’ll do when phase 3 begins: both teams will film him in different angles, record any movements, and then send it all to me. I’ll call you back when I find at least three weak points.” Ordered the Ultimate Destruction.

 

“Tch, don’t order me around… How long will it take?”

 

“At least 3 minutes if the videos are good.” Laughed the fellow ex-student. His talent of ‘destruction’ is that when Ethos watch, examine any subject in different angles, he can determine the weak spots of the subject in question and the power/weapons necessary to do a maximum damage of destruction. He can tell weak spots from a human bone to a building. He used to help in destroying buildings without explosives. Determining the places to hit and destroy quickly the place.

 

Togami was about to say something but he was cut-off by a sinister laughter that everyone knew too well.

 

“Upupupu~”

 

Togami looked out the window, as did his comrades in the helicopter. The ‘MonoKaiju’ just reached the entrance of the city, he was already destroying streets under each stomps of it bear feet.

 

“What is going on?” asked Ethos and Naegi at the same time, after hearing the laugh.

 

“It’s here.” Togami grunted, the second heavy armed helicopter approached next to the one Togami was on. The pilots shared information before thumb up to each other. All agents prepared their record devices to send the video files to Ethos for examination. “We’re ready.”

 

“Alright! I’m counting on you!” concluded Ethos before giving back Naegi his place.

 

“Good luck Togami-san!” the brunette said before shutting off the communication.

 

“Tch! I don’t need your luck, Naegi. Alright sirs! Phase 3 begins!” he ordered to his comrades. As soon as the order was given, the helicopters dashed toward the giant robot, each one going to each side.

 

* * *

 

            Meanwhile, in the sea shore closest to the city, where all the action was happening, a fisher boat was getting closer to the beach. Inside was a single man. He had left the land with a couple of friends as soon the Tragedy began, thinking that staying away from the country and its madness, would spare them from despair. But he was very wrong, some months after the plan was put in march, despair and paranoia reached them and they fought, and killed each other. He was all alone now, he disposed of the bodies by throwing them over board.

 

With only a radio to keep news of the world, and any kind of food he could get within the boat and sea, he survived. He listened to all of the Mutual killing game at Hope’s Peak through his radio. He never had any hope that the kids will win this insane game. But in the end, when this Makoto Naegi defeated the Ultimate Despair, something started crawling very slowly in his mind… The Tragedy began almost two years ago and after the end of the game, one year ago, he started thinking. A lot.

 

And today was the day he decided to grab onto hope. He was headed toward the nearest coast to get on land, find the rest of the family he abandoned, if they were still alive… Geez! He even abandoned his pregnant daughter! How foolish and selfish could he be?? He’ll never forgive himself, after disappearing for two years…

 

 - _I… I’ll make things right! I’ll find her… I must find her! –_

But suddenly, the boat started shaking, and it wasn’t like something hit the boat from beneath, it was a shockwave. The man fell down on his butt, clearly confused of what just happened, he got out of the little cabin and started to look around the sea and stopped at a strange and terrifying sight.

 

Giant spikes.

 

Giant spikes were coming out of the sea and approaching the boat very quickly, but that wasn’t the only thing that was scaring the man. It was the fact that he _knew_ whose spikes it was. His mind couldn’t believe that He was real, that the monster from the movies he watched as a kid was real.

“G-G-G-Goji-” he stammered but was quickly cut-off, the monster reached the boat.

 

The giant spikes didn’t push the boat, it destroyed it at impact. The man was sent flying overboard, his body falling down on a smaller spike, skewering him, but not killing him immediately. He wanted to scream in agony but the splashing water from the speed of the giant’s swimming was filling his mouth and throat, the salty water also falling on his newly fresh wounds. To fill the gruesome scene, bits of the boat started raining on him. Metal parts, hitting him, breaking his bones. Wood, cutting him open letting the salty water of the sea penetrate them. The man just met a new Hell he never imagined he’ll experience in his life. His horrible pain got shorten by a giant piece of metal hitting the back of his head. Killing him instantly this time.

 

The Monster did his first victim. And he didn’t even notice it. Not that he cared if he knew.

 

The Kaiju finally reached somewhere he could stand up, and did it, making the corpse on one of his dorsal spike to fall in the abyss. His massive body was now visible for everyone at the coast. He filled his lung with air and let out his mighty roar to inform his return on land.

 

He has arrived.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ethos be able to find the weak spots as quickly he claimed? Will Togami's team be able to destroy that giant bear?  
> And what will happen when the Giant Monster appears?


	3. Part 1: Attack on Monokuma. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethos founds out the giant Monokuma's weak spots and instruct them to Togami's team.   
> Meanwhile, the giant monster keeps getting closer as he watch how his world succumbed into Despair. His anger growing at each glances.  
> And screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright!! Here's chapter 2!   
> It's rare for me to get so hyped and determined to write a fanfic! But I juuuuust LOVE these two universes!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your reading!!

 

_Chapter 2: Targets_

 

Ethos entered his office, there was lots of hammers and other destruction tools. On his desk though, there was lots of screens. He sat there, turning on the screens and waited… His metallic fingers poking the also metallic desk.

 

***Ding! You got mail***

 

He smirked as he quickly got on his keyboard and mouse, and opened all the video files Togami’s team sent to him. He started analyzing and examining the videos of the giant Monokuma in different angles. The Ultimate Destruction started calculating and doing simulation in his mind, looking everywhere. After one minute, he pointed at one of the video.

 

“There…” He whispered and kept watching. After some moments, he pointed again. “There…” and after 90 seconds he pointed once more, “Also there… but it won’t do much… tsss… we don’t have time for this!” He started writing the information he will say, took some screenshots and painted some dart target at the weaknesses of the giant robot. He dashed out his office once he was done.

 

* * *

 

 

Togami was waiting for Ethos’s instructions in his chair. The helicopter standing still in the air. His comrades will feel better than before once the action started again. He looked out the window to see the other team also on stand-by, waiting for the new instructions.

 

They were lucky enough that the giant Monokuma didn’t attacked the helicopters, certainly ignoring them. Which the last one didn’t. Togami remembered, he wasn’t on mission that time but he saw the videos. As soon as the two helicopters sent by Future Foundation started the attack, the Monokuma went instantly red with rage and charged at them in the same way the small unit he first met did when he killed Mukuro in disguise. It was a very long fight… but the giant bear was slower than the pilots and with the Ultimate Destruction’s instructions on where to hit with the hacking guns and real military armament they managed to destroy it. But something that no one expected happened: a beeping noise coming out of the giant robot. His red eye flashing in rhythm then it exploded. The units sent died in the enormous explosion. Nothing was left.

 

A little music brought the Heir back to reality as he checked the laptop in front of him. Ethos was on screen.

 

“So?” was all the Heir had to say.

 

“I’ll be quick-” Ethos started but a loud explosion was heard. Everyone on the helicopters looked at the source, the ‘MonoKaiju’ just started to destroy the giant building with his paws. What no one expected was to see humans falling with the dust and parts of the building.

 

“Team 2! Explain!” yelled one of the agents next to Togami through the talkie walkie.

 

“We don’t understand! Some civilians must have stayed hidden. We-” They were cut off by another explosion, “Dammit! We got to save them!”

 

“Silence, fools.” Coldly said Togami. Ignoring the glares of his comrades. “Oroya. Instruction. Now.” Knowing that calling Ethos by his family name is telling him that things just got really serious.

 

“You got it. I’ll be as quick as possible! But please call me Ethos like everyone…” As he said that, the image shifted to a pictures of Monokuma’s legs seen from behind. “First weak point: Behind his knees. Power needed: 30 seconds of non-stop rounds of high caliber machine gun. Use the one of the helicopters. A big hole will be opened by the bullet, after that, fire a missile in the hole. Potential of total destruction: 1%. Destruction of the member: 35%. His leg will be damaged, and a lot of the inside will be destroyed. So he’ll be paralyzed. Don’t waste time on both legs. One will be enough.”

 

“Alright, second weakness.”

 

“Yes. The white belly. Precisely the belly button: it wasn’t a big weak point for the first giant robot next to the others instructed but here, it’s one of the best choices. Power needed: at least 10 missiles, or a thrusting weapon like a sword or a knife. But of course these are for the smaller versions. We need that much power because of the cotton hidden under it, and the fact that this part isn’t hard. But protects from big objects. I advise you to shot two rockets at the same time, since one will simply bounce over the belly. But with the other hitting the first one, the explosions will gradually burn its way through. Once the belly opened, shoot with everything you got. Potential of total destruction: 68%. If it doesn’t destroy it completely, it will certainly cease all its functions.” Ethos declared. Feeling proud.

 

“But for this we’ll need the Monokuma to stop moving. Or else he will quickly understand our tactics.” The Ultimate heir countered.

 

“Exactly, and that’s why the third weak point is the most important.” The screen shifted to a picture to the back on the head, the target showing a point precisely between the two tones that composed the demented bear. “Last weak point for the mission: The back of the head, in the middle. Power needed: Missile + high caliber bullets. You should make a hole there, doesn’t matter how. Do one, and launch a missile inside, it will cease all functions of the bear. We know that the giants Monokumas have a very similar construction than the smaller units. And by bashing one on the back of the head, it gets stunned. I’m sure that some missiles will stun him, even without the hole. But I think that if we hit inside, it can be _game over_ for the bear! Potential of total destruction: 23%. But will get stunned. Perfect to hit target number two.” Ethos breathed in a lot of air then sighed, hanging his head, “Please do not make me repeat all that.”

 

“We heard you perfectly, but why not using the hacking gun? It could stun the robot.”

 

“Hmm. Yeah… But our hacking guns are too small. So are the bullets. The ‘MonoKaijus’ are way bigger and more dangerous than that ‘Big Bang Monokuma’ you reported. So using these guns will only be wasting ammunition for nothing.” Explained the Ultimate Destruction.

 

“I see. Alright then.” Said Byakuya Togami, he looked at his comrades next to him, they nodded. Then looked at the others in the second helicopter, the agents inside nodded between them. “Looks like everyone knows what to do.”

 

“Team 1 should take care of the head, team 2 the legs. And once it’s stunned. Both aim quickly at the belly. Understood?” Instructed once more the man behind the screen, pointing at the Togami Heir with his robotic finger. A glare from Togami was all the answer he needed, “Alright, good luck!” He cut the communication.

 

“You heard the dude!” yelled the pilot to everyone through his microphone. “Let’s put that _sunovabitch_ down!” Another explosion, the MonoKaiju was almost done destroying the first building and the people inside it.

 

Everyone got to their position inside the choppers, Togami sat in the middle sit to instruct his teammates, which went to each side of the chopper and prepared the miniguns. Another explosion was the green flag for them to begin the attack.

 

* * *

 

 

The Lizard Kaiju was slowly walking through the land. Looking at his destroyed world, it was full of Despair. He stared at it with a mix of anger, sadness and horror... mostly anger. It was all the humans fault.

 

Humans… Humans… Those… filthy… Humans… He hates them. He hates them. HE HATES THEM!! He will kill all of them! He swears on this planet! He will destroy all humans! … But… it will have to wait.

 

He avoided some cities, and controlled himself to not kill the citizens screaming in fear when they saw him coming out of the sea. He was smart. He didn’t want to attract some moth, turtle and lion-dog Kaiju. The three Kaijus who sealed him, his old friends. Plus, all the others big threats that were roaming on this world… He wouldn’t win that kind of fight. That’s why he must destroy those giant human weapons before starting his purge.

 

His instincts were leading him toward the first of those giants. He trusted his instincts. He sees it. Another big city. The giant weapon is there. He will de-

 

Hm? Screams?

 

He looked at his feet, there was a big herd of humans screaming in horror when they saw him. They are so close. So fragile. He could stomp on them… Right here… Right now… Kill them all so quickly. Kill. Kill. Kill! **KILL!!**

 

He lifted his foot… but stomped forward the city. He shouldn’t draw attention from the Protectors Kaijus.  He glanced at the herd behind him. They were now running in the opposite direction. It’s a normal reaction when you’re weak and encounter someone too powerful for you.

 

The feeling of leaving humans alive, sparing them… Horrible. He then noticed another group, a group of more or less ten humans… They were certainly part of the bigger herd behind him. They must be slower than the rest. There were only ten of them.

 

Only ten.

 

The monster smirked mentally as his dorsal spikes began to glow a blue light. He breathed in some air and then…

 

Atomic blues flames came out of his throat and mouth, burning everything at his feet. The little group of humans? Nothing left. Good. He’s satisfied.

 

He _hopes_ that this didn’t draw any attention. He glanced over his bulky shoulders, the herd is still fleeing. Perfect.

 

He resumed his march.

 

* * *

 

 

Three agents of Future Foundation were doing their best to calm all the citizens who were now screaming in horror after the giant monster just passed next to them. Staring at them. They noticed it was getting near the city where they extracted those people. Where the giant Monokuma was fighting Team 1 and 2.

 

They must report to HQ the arrival of another Kaiju.

 

A loud blast was heard behind them. Every single person looked where the sound came from. There where giant flames at the monster feet. Filled with panic, all the citizens started running for safety, thinking the monster will come back for them. The three agents also started running, each one taking out their phones.

 

They must report this right _fucking_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Not much action here. Just showing how Ethos Oroya works. He's the Ultimate Destruction for something, you know *wink*  
> But I promise you, in the next chapter: Action! 
> 
> That Kaiju needs to calm down, am I right? 
> 
> Anyway, give me your thoughts in the comments and leaves some kudos to show me your support! 
> 
> See ya in 3 days for the next part!!


	4. Part 1: Attack on Monokuma. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MonoKaiju is destroying the city but Togami and his teammates are determined to destroy that bear with Ethos's instructions.  
> Meanwhile at Future Foundation HQ, Naegi, Kirigiri and Ethos receive the agents report of 'another monster'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!
> 
> Action! Togami & co VS Giant Monokuma!!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!!

_Chapter 3: Destroy the Giant Robot Bear_

 

Togami’s team did as Ethos instructed. The helicopter lifted itself to the robot bear’s head level, it was still facing the building hopping up and down with its fist in front of the face, imitating a boxer fighter before releasing a punch on the building, destroying another part.

 

Meanwhile, the second team went down to its knees. After some seconds to stand as still as possible, one of the minigun started to unleash a blast of bullet aiming to the back of the black knee, bursts of metal flying all around at each bullets impact.

 

The Ultimate Heir started counting the seconds. They needed thirty to make a hole. But before even getting at five the bear lifted it black leg to kick the building. Finishing it off, the building fell down like a house of cards. After this destruction scenario, the MonoKaiju spun around towards another building. His evil smirk wider than before.

 

“Upupupu~”

 

Togami ordered fire to the agent on the minigun facing the back of the robot’s head the moment he heard the sinister laughter.

 

Hell was unleashed on the bear’s head but not doing that much damage. Togami commanded the pilot to launch a rocket on the robot, which the pilot did. Hitting square where he was supposed to hit. The giant demented bear stopped all movements for some seconds when the impact rang loudly in the air. But without thinking much, for the blonde man disarray, the pilot started unleashing rockets on the belly. Not one missile, not two. But **all** of the remaining missiles the chopper had. The explosions did burn through the belly of the robot. But there was no hole.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?! You imbecile!” exclaimed the Togami heir in a threatening tone at the pilot.

 

“But Ethos told us to throw missiles at the belly once it was stunned.” Tried the pilot, to defend himself.

 

“We were supposed to do it two at a time and repeat the action again and again until there’s a hole. Now we have no more rocket ammunition!”

 

“Of fuuuuck…”

 

Togami grinded his teeth as he opened up the big case that was under his seat. There was a rocket launcher inside it and only two rockets.

 

“Watch out!” yelled the agent on the left machine gun, the one facing the ‘MonoKaiju’. The later was raising its white clawed paw, ready to smack at the chopper. The pilot, with quick reflexes did an evasive maneuver. The attack of the robot didn’t hit the chopper, but it did hit the minigun, tearing it away from the helicopter. But the man who had still his hands on the weapon, fell with it.

 

The agent screamed all the way  down. Then nothing.

 

“Am I only surrounded by incompetent idiots?” sighed the Togami heir before taking out the rocket launcher. “Tell team 2 to leave the leg and start aiming at the belly. We are heading back to behind the head.” Ordered the blonde man to the pilot.

 

“Alright! Team 2! Prepa- HOLLY SHIT!” the pilot suddenly yelled the moment he saw the chopper of the second team getting literally kicked out of the game after the giant robot bear spun to look down at them. They were still at its knee level, so they weren’t fast enough to avoid the bear’s hind foot. “Uh… I think we’re alone, kiddo.”

 

Togami threw a quick glare to the pilot, not liking the nickname he just gave him. He went to the other side of the chopper. “Alright you!” He called out to the agent who was taking care of the last machine gun.

 

“Who me?”

 

“No, the pope. Of course you, fool!” Byakuya Togami sarcastically insulted before looking around to see that the Monokuma turned his attention back to the building and already started to destroy it. “Perfect... How much bullets do we have left?”

 

“Uh… For at least 12 seconds of non-stop hell.” Answered the agent.

 

The Togami heir started thinking, a loud explosion made him think faster. “Alright here the plan: You will aim to the back of the head and fire for 10 seconds no less, no more. After that I’ll launch a rocket. If there’s a hole and the rocket goes inside it’s a victory. But if not. We’ll have some seconds to go to the belly and hope to at least finish to burn through it. I’ll launch the last rocket and you will, no, you **must** hit the missile with the last bullets of the gun once the missile reaches its target. Am I clear?” explained Togami.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

“Perfect. Did you hear me?” the blonde asked to the pilot.

 

“Aye aye, kiddo!” answered the man as he spun around the helicopter so the agent with the minigun is faced with the giant robot.

 

“Fire!” ordered the Ultimate Heir and the agent unleashed rounds of bullets on the back of the head of the ‘MonoKaiju’. After ten seconds, Togami prepared the rocket launcher, checked the security. There weren’t any holes large enough for a rocket to get inside the head. The mission was doomed to fail the moment the second copter got kicked. But if they could at least leave a hole in the belly, they could come back another day and finish the bear off. He pulled the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Future Foundation, Branch 14th’s Head Quarters. Makoto Naegi was on his desk, waiting for Togami’s report. Next to him was Ethos. Also waiting, to see if his plan succeeded. Ethos looked at the brunette, he could see on his face that he was tired and worried.

 

The Ultimate Destruction bumped his friend with his robotic fist.

 

“Hey come on, Makoto. Stop doing that face! Or else Byakuya will insult you again. Hehe.” Joked Ethos, ruffling the young brunette’s hair.

 

“Hey, stop it!” he complained in return. “And it’s not that… I just… Have a bad feeling…” he signed.

 

Ethos stared at him for some moments. “Yeah, Kyoko told me… By the way, how’s it going between you two~ Did _it_ already~? What am I saying? Of course you guys did _it~!_ ” He said with a large perverse smirk.

 

“I-I-I- This is not the time for this! Togami-san will give us his report soon!” exclaimed the Ultimate Hope, red like a tomato.

 

“I’m sure if your hair were green, you’d look like a delicious tomato.” The man with the robotic arm smirked again.

 

“Sh-Shut up!”

 

The Ultimate Destruction laughed, his laugh was pretty infectious as Naegi started to chuckle too.

 

“But seriously, where is she? Wasn’t she supposed to bring us the report of the guys who evacuated the citizens?”

 

After hearing this, Naegi’s worries got worse for a moment. But it quickly fades away when he heard the clicking boots of the detective in the hallway, coming toward them. She opened the door of the room where the two men were.

 

“Kyo-” Started the ahoge boy, but after seeing his girlfriend’s expression, the rest of his words got stuck in his throat. Her face was stoic as always but he could see worry and confusion in her eyes.

 

“I received the report of the three agents.” She said calmly.

 

“What is it?” asked Ethos Oraya and Makoto Naegi at the same time.

 

“They said that another monster is getting to the city Togami is fighting the giant Monokuma.”

 

The two men threw an astonished look at each other, not understanding the meaning of ‘another monster’ the Ultimate Detective just said. The brunette spoke to cut the small silence.

 

“By ‘another monster’, do they mean another Monokuma?”

 

“No. They said it was…”

 

* * *

 

 

The missile hit its target, the giant robot stopped all movements. Quickly, the pilot moved the chopper in front of the burned belly. Togami aimed where the burn marks were more severe and fired. A second after, the agent fired his last bullets where the rocket went. Then an explosion. After the smoke vanished, there was no hole on the belly, but a very deep burn. They were so close. The agent looked up at Togami and got startled as he saw his face. The glare the Heir sent to the robot’s belly was so powerful that someone could expect that the bear could turn on fire.

 

Togami grinded his teeth and sat back on his chair, very frustrated. The esteemed Byakuya Togami failed his mission. It wasn’t rare to fail missions like these in the Future Foundation. But he was Byakuya Togami! The Ultimate Heir! The one who will bring back the Togami’s name to domination! But… this failure was a stain to his perfection… If that wasn’t enough, the demented bear gained back his functions and started laughing while holding his belly, like mocking Togami’s failure before getting back to punch the building… The worst of this… He had to report this to Naegi. He took the laptop and started the communication as he said to the pilot to be ready to retreat once he makes the report.

 

“TOGAMI-SAN!!” the laptop’s speakers screeched inside the chopper, scaring the three persons inside. It was Makoto Naegi, he looked very worried, his face was white. But what surprised the blonde man was that Ethos Oraya and Kyoko Kirigiri were also next to him.

 

“What is going on, Nae-” Togami started before getting cut off by Ethos.

 

“Something big is coming! Quit combat immediately, and prepare the record devices!” ordered the black and red haired man with the robotic arm.

 

“But quickly retreat the second everything goes out of hand.” Stoically said the lavender hair woman.

 

“What? Wait a moment! _What_ ’s coming? Another Monokuma? The mission failed! Team 2 is down! We’re out of ammunition! We can’t handle another one!” Retorted the blonde man, confused with everything that’s happening right now.

 

“No! It’s-”

 

**_SKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONGK!!!!_ **

 

The roar froze everyone in place, sending a chill down their spine. Togami and his teammates began to sweat big drops. The pilot spun slowly the helicopter. They didn’t notice that the giant Monokuma also stopped all action and spun to look at the source of the roar.

 

Another giant. Bigger. At the same place the ‘MonoKaiju’ was when he entered the city. But this was no bear. It was a gigantic bipedal dinosaur-like creature, gray scales all over its body with a long tail at the end. Giant bone-white dorsal spikes, like a Stegosaurus. Its hands were like a human’s, with opposable thumbs but claws instead of nails and with four fingers. Its face was like the one of a lizard, yellow iris eyes and big sharp teeth were visible from his maw. Someone could swear it had facial expression because it looked like it was frowning and glaring at the robot bear. Anger fully present in the eyes. Pure anger was radiating from the giant monster.

 

“What the hell am I looking at…?” whispered Togami with wide eyes. His voice stuck in his throat by the sight of the newcomer. The pilot answered him in an almost inaudible voice:

 

**_“Godzilla”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUMBUM BUUUUM! BUMBUM BUUUUM! BUMBUMBUMBUM BUMBUMBUMBUM BUUUUUM!~
> 
> Godzilla is here!!
> 
> Be ready for next chapter! The closing act of part 1: Godzilla VS Monokuma/MonoKaiju!


	5. Part 1: Attack on Monokuma. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla fights the giant weapon of Despair.  
> Will he beat it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The last chapter of Part 1!!  
> ENJOY THIS KAIJU FIGHT!!

_ Chapter 4: Godzilla VS Monokuma/MonoKaiju _

 

...

…..

….?

What the hell was he looking at? Is that the-? No. No way. He turned his head slightly to the side to see if there was another giant weapon, hoping that this… thing in front of him is just a decoy… But he was wrong. This _thing **is**_ the giant human weapon his instincts were telling him to destroy. So he gave up, he will take care of it, and by that he means destroy it.

 

… **THAT** ’s the human weapon… A giant black and white Teddy Bear? Not that Godzilla knew what a teddy bear was but he remembered his old friends telling him that they were plushed toys that look like a bear. He still can’t believe it.

 

He locked his stare back at the giant robot. It looked damaged. But… He should be careful. Who knows what it’s capable of.

 

He stepped forward, ready to battle.

 

* * *

 

“What did you say?” Asked Togami to the pilot. He heard what he said, but still couldn’t believe the name that came out of his mouth.

 

“It’s Godzilla! I know it’s fucking crazy but it’s him!”

 

“Togami-san.” Called out a stoic feminine voice. Togami took back the laptop and looked again at his comrade from HQ. “Did it get here?” asked Kirigiri.

 

“Yes. It looked like that it _is_ indeed something big.” He looked out the window. “And it’s approaching the Monokuma.” He could hear each stomps the giant monster did, leaving a giant cloud of dust as it was destroying everything under its feet. “The reason is unknown. It looks like it’s ignoring us.”

 

“This is our chance to record…” Ethos cleared his throat a bit embarrassed to say the name of a fiction monster. “… Godzilla. So we can know why he’s here. So here’s an update of the mission: stay out of his way, record everything that will happen, do **not** get in trouble. If things get too dangerous. Retreat immediately!” explained the Ultimate Destruction.

 

“W-Wait a second here!” objected Naegi. “We can’t send Togami-san into danger like that! He said they were out of ammo! They can’t defend themselves! They should come back right now!”

 

“‘Don’t tell me you are worried about me. I, the esteemed Byakuya Togami, do not need the worries of a commoner like you, Naegi.” Retorted the Ultimate Heir. Showing clearly that he does not care if it’s dangerous, watching a new giant interact with Monokuma is certainly interesting for his mind.

 

“Well… He said exactly what you predicted.” Whispered the detective to the ear of the symbol of Hope, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder. Which responded with a nod and light chuckle. She quietly giggled back.

 

“Hum, guys? It’s not the time for this.” Ethos said with a slightly annoyed tone.

 

“Ethos is right, I’m afraid.” Sighed Togami.

 

“Alright, Togami-san. But be careful.” Finally agreed Naegi, his cheeks red from embarrassment while Kirigiri simply looked away, the same color on her cheeks too.

 

“Tch.” Was all the Togami’s heir answered before cutting the communication. “You heard them. Be ready.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell, I’d never though that I’ll see a real life kaiju fight! It’s like a child dream come true” grinned the pilot as he was taking the helicopter toward the top of a building, away from the two giants.

 

Togami and the other agent prepared their record devices, once they were done they looked at the two giants getting closer to each other. And without any warning, the giant robot bear dashed to punch the giant lizard in the chest.

 

* * *

 

The first hit goes to Monokuma, his punch landed where he wanted: right into the Lizard’s chest. The reaction was quick, Godzilla bend over and received another punch from the bear right in the jaw. The Kaiju took some steps backwards, the robot saw an opportunity and started pushing the other giant against a building that surrounded the area. The impact between the building’s façade and the spiked back of the lizard was destructive: the building was already falling apart, human corpses, glass and rocks raining on the streets around the giant battle. The dinosaur didn’t wait a second to quickly look back at his opponent and headbutt it, stunning the robot.

 

The robot loosed grip as it stood still. But Godzilla didn’t take this opportunity to strike and simply took some steps away and started walking around the demented bear, not taking his glare away from it. After some seconds, Monokuma regained his composure and looked around to find his enemy. Once he saw it, his face turned red from rage and let out a loud:

 

“Roaaaar!!!”

 

And started running toward the lizard, or actually he did three steps before jumping toward him, trying to body slam the kaiju. But to his disregard, the ‘MonoKaiju’ didn’t see the tail coming to his side. The tail hit right where the ribs should be if the bear was organic, deriving its trajectory completely. The giant robot fell on the streets, destroying all kind of monuments at the landing, leaving a giant cloud of dust around the demented bear. Godzilla got closer but once again, he didn’t take his chance to attack. He just looked down on the robot, he even let the Monokuma get back to its feet. Once the robot stood up again, clear frustration was visible on its face. He turned back toward the giant lizard and raised both fists toward his face, imitating a boxer pose again, hopping up and down. Godzilla showing no reaction to this ridiculous scenario.

 

* * *

 

The helicopter landed on top of a building, the pilot still inside the chopper in case of an emergency exit. Togami and the other agent on the roof, recording everything that is happening in front of them. While the agent was trembling in fear that the kaiju fight might come their way, Togami wasn’t scared at all, in fact he was fascinated, intrigued. Remembering these top-secret governmental files that he read a long time ago. He’ll have to tell his friends at HQ about these.

 

But there was another feeling that was running through the Ultimate Heir: excitement.

 

It was the same kind of excitement he felt while reading the Mutual Killing Game… Seeing corpses, puzzling out mysteries, manipulating people… his classmates- no, his friends that he forgot because of having his memories erased… Remembering this moment almost made him sick and question himself of why he was enjoying this moment.

 

Was he enjoying the sight of the two giants fighting? Or was it of imagining the amount of corpses the fight brought up? He wasn’t sure and hoped it was for the first reason. He kept recording, putting his feeling of guilt away.

 

* * *

 

Weak. The human weapon was weak. His punches sure did damage but Godzilla got hit by much more powerful ones. Yup, that lion-dog sure gives big punches. But anyway… He should finish this charade. Is it that weak because it’s already damaged? Or is it its full potential? If that was the case, destroying the rest of them will be much quicker than expected and he could start his purge sooner. But that also means that he’ll-

 

***SLASH!***

 

Sudden pain. Coming from his chest, the Lizard Kaiju hanged his head to watch his wound. Three big scratches, big amount of blood pouring out quickly. The giant raised his hand to the wound, and pressed it, trying to stop the hemorrhage but in vain. He let out a growl as he looked up again at the bear that has now giant claws out of his paws, the one on his right dripping blood. Godzilla glared at the bear with the fury of a thousand sun. But… It looks like the human weapon still has some tricks left. The corner of his jaw rising slightly, not enough for anyone to notice. The second round starts now.

 

* * *

 

The giant robot tilted its head to the side after seeing the lizard’s reaction after that scratch. It looks like the robot found the weakness of the kaiju in front of him! After saving this new data and sending it to the bear’s owners, it started laughing.

 

“Upupupupu~”

 

And before Godzilla could rise up again, Monokuma stabbed him in the stomach with his left claws.

 

**_SKRRREEEOOONGK!!_ **

 

Roared the Kaiju, feeling the pain impaling him. He tried to fight back but the bear stabbed his right shoulder, then the left, then the right again. Blood spattered all around the two titans, Godzilla stepped backwards but fell on one knee, looking down and breathing heavily. Seeing this as a sign of victory, the Monokuma burst into laughter and slowly approached his opponent.

 

* * *

 

“H-Hey… Is it me or is the giant lizard getting his ass kicked?” asked the agent to the Ultimate Heir, still recording.

 

“No… It’s not that… Godzilla is evaluating the Monokuma…” answered Togami with a smile. This giant lizard is smart. Smarter than he expected. Letting itself getting beat up to evaluate the powers of its opponent. Byakuya Togami was certainly amused by all this scenario in front of him.

 

“R-Really?” the agent asked again, but his question was ignored by the blonde man.

 

The Heir kept recording then his eyes widen for a second when he noticed that the waterfall of blood that was still coming out of the scratches on the chest suddenly stopped and that the stab wounds on the shoulder disappeared.

 

“Now comes the interesting part.” He smirked.

 

* * *

 

The giant monster breathed slowly, waiting for his wounds to heal up. He quickly glanced at the human weapon. As it lifted its white clawed paw in the air, he understood that it was going to ‘finish him’… That robot was wrong. **_HE_** was going to finish it off!

 

No more games.

 

Time to get serious.

 

Time to end this fight.

 

 Time to **_destroy_**.

 

* * *

 

The robot bear swung its white arm towards the Lizard’s neck but he was suddenly stopped. The lizard grabbed the white paw by its wrist, a few meters from the giant’s scales. And with a speed that no one was expecting, Godzilla rose up and leaned forward, grabbing the base of the black arm of the robot with his free hand, tightening the grip with such strength that the metal cracked under the pressure, sparks spurting out of the new formed cracks. And with one quick movement, he tears off the bear’s white arm.

 

The Monokuma didn’t have the time to react to what was happening as he was getting pushed against a building behind him, destroying it. The robot tried to move his left arm but couldn’t as it got also ripped off by the giant monster in front of him some seconds after the robot hit the building. The red camera/eye of the demented bear was capturing its last moments, and right now, it was the face of an enraged monster, with its jaw wide open and a blue light at the bottom of its throat.

 

Without arms to defend himself, the Monokuma got engulfed by the blue atomic flames coming out of Godzilla’s mouth. The flames melting its way through the metal body of the bear. Seeing no way out of this blue inferno. The red eye of the Monokuma started flashing with a loud beeping noise.

 

* * *

 

The two agents didn’t hear the beeping because of the flaming roar of the dominating titan but they did see the red eye flashing. Togami’s face blanched at the sight of it and started running with the other agent toward the chopper. Yelling to the pilot to be ready to get away from the city. The two of them jumped inside the helicopter the second it lifted itself in the air. The agent repeated loudly, almost screaming to the pilot to be faster.

 

The helicopter dashed in the opposite direction at full speed, hoping everything will be alright for the three of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Godzilla ceased his atomic hell as he heard the beeping. What is this? He leaned his head toward the flashing red eye, wondering the meaning of the sound. He looked around and saw the human flying vehicle getting away. What is going o-

 

The beeping stopped and the robot exploded. Engulfing the lizard kaiju inside the explosion.

 

* * *

 

…

….

Byakuya Togami awoke to the smell of smoke. He coughed, each time he did bringing a sudden pain to his skull. He groaned as he put a hand to the side of his head, the source of his pain. It was wet. Blood.

 

He blinked. One glass on his glasses was broken. With clearer vision, he looked around, recognizing the interior of the helicopter. Then he saw the corpse of his teammate, impaled by a giant piece of glass. The sight of the scene bringing him memories of a blue haired idol, dead, in the shower of his classmate. He quickly shakes his head to focus on the situation he was in. He must remember what just happened…

 

_-That’s right… We crashed, The Monokuma exploded. –_

 

The helicopter was laying on its side. Togami was still strapped on the back seat. The pilot was missing and his recording device was against the window to his left. The cockpit was shattered and he could see a bright orange light outside. The Heir tried to unbuckle himself from the seat, but he failed. He tried a second time, then a third and finally did it. Gravity yanked him down, slamming him against the window on his left. His body ached all over, and he felt a nearly overwhelming desire to sleep.  But managed to fight back that feeling as he grabbed the recording device. It wasn’t too damaged, he then noticed another one, maybe his or the one of his deceased teammate, but this one was busted. Once the device in his possession he slid into the front seat and noticed two things: there was no more power and the passenger door was open. Carefully, Togami climbed up and out of the door. He finally had a good look at the scene outside.

 

Flames. Everywhere. What was once a nearly destroyed city by Despair was now covered by giant flames. Smoke filling the air, making the already bad air even less breathable. The sound of burning building was all that was heard.

 

“Sonuvabitch!”

 

The pilot.

 

The Ultimate Heir slid out of the chopper, moving toward the voice and leaned over the edge. He saw the man below him, still with his helmet but he didn’t look good. He had visibly a broken leg.

 

“You should have woken me up.” Said Togami, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Tried.” The pilot said. Togami slid over the side and landed on his feet, his body and his head yelling at him as the pain came back. “You need to take it easy. A concussion is nothing to screw around with.”

 

“I don’t need your advice” scoffed the blond man. “Anyway, where is he?” he said looking back at the flames.

 

“Godzilla? He must be there some-”

 

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOONNNGGGKKK!!!!!!!_ **

 

Both men froze as they saw the giant monster rising from the flames, like a demon coming out of the flames of Hell. The Kaiju’s head hidden by the smoke, the eyes shining through the smoke. The monster looked around then stopped when facing the two men.

 

“H-He’s looking at us…” stammered the pilot, sweating drops.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! We’re too small and far from him!” exclaimed Togami, trying to convince the pilot and also himself.

 

_-He can’t see us… through the smoke…and we’re way too small and far for him to see us… right? –_

 

The giant stayed still for some seconds, the blond man quickly took the recording device and kept on recording. The monster slowly turned its back, letting out another roar of victory before starting to walk away from the flames.

 

**_SKKRRREEEEEOOONGGK!!_ **

 

Togami stopped recording and took his phone with a sigh. Fortunately, it seems to be working perfectly. He dialed a number as he felt the pain from his head returning slowly.  Waited for the one he called to respond.

 

“…Naegi.”

 

“Togami-san! Is everything alright? Why are you calling me by phone?? What ha-”

 

“Send rescue to take me and the pilot back home. My position is… somewhere near the burning city.” Ordered Togami as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

 

“What? Burning city?? What happened??”

 

“Godzilla truly is…” Togami started as he collapsed on the ground.

 

**_“The King of Monsters”_ **

 

 

Part 1: Attack on Monokuma

_-The End-_

_*_

_*_

_MonoKaiju destroyed: 2_

_6 remains…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey heyyy! Part 1 is over! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments :3
> 
> Part 2 will start in maybe a few weeks or less, since I have work, and animation to do!
> 
> Coming next:  
> Part 2: A King's Bear Hunt  
> Chapter 5: Codename: G.O.D.Z.I.L.L.A


	6. Part 2: A King's Bear Hunt. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after Godzilla's apparition, Naegi is worried about what will come next.  
> Togami tells or heroes about secrets files of a secret Organization that studied the monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will update a slower than usual because of school.

_Chapter 5: Codename G.O.D.Z.I.L.L.A_

 

 

Smoke was coming out of his body. His arms limp from fatigue. But still…

 

It hurts.

 

It hurts a lot.

 

That was stupid of him to have underestimated his opponent like that. The explosion was way more powerful than he could have imagined. And to take the blast in the face like that leaves damage. Most of his front scales melted in the explosion. Flesh was exposed, if anything was to hit him now, it would take a long time to heal… But fortunately, there wasn’t any giant bear robot left and scales were already reforming themselves. The giant human weapons were destroyed in these lands anyway. There was more, in other lands across the ocean. He needs to get there. He reached the shore, there was another city there, humans, a lot of them.

 

Not yet... He can’t kill them yet. He looked straight forward, ignoring the screams coming from the city.  He put a foot in the salty water, the wounds on his feet itching. With each steps, another part of his body was submerged by the sea, his wounds itching even more. Once the water reached his stomach, the monster leaned in the blue cover of the ocean and swam to its depths. He can go look for whales to eat or anything that will give him some energy. A _very_ long journey was awaiting the King of Monsters.

 

But Godzilla will reach land, and he will destroy the human’s weapons. That, everybody can be sure of that.

 

* * *

 

**Two days later**

 

In the dining hall of the HeadQuarters of the 14th Branch of Future Foundation, Makoto Naegi was sitting alone in a table, saying hello to every agent that passed in front of him but his attention was fully on the video he was watching in his phone, it was the video that Togami took during his mission. The giant Monster from the Kaiju movies was real in flesh and bones, roaring in victory in the flames of a destroyed city. The legendary roar looping again and again in the young man’s mind.

 

“Makoto…” called out a feminine voice next to him, bringing him back into reality. He looked up at his girlfriend’s face with a little smile. “You’ve been watching this video for a long time… Is everything alright?”

 

“W-Well… I just see that my bad feeling is justified. And I’m very confused by… _that._ ” He pointed at the giant lizard form in the small screen on his palm. He sighed again, ruffling a hand through his spiky hair.

 

“Don’t worry. After all, the reports and testimonies says that Godzilla walked next to cities and humans but didn’t attack them. But attacked the giant Monokuma unit instead. Then maybe-”

 

“Maybe he’s here to help us!” cheered Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate swimmer, before sitting in front of the lavender hair woman. A box of donuts in her hands. “Want one?” she asked handing over a donut to each of her friends. They agreed with a thanks and bite into the food in their hands. “Kirigiri-chan is right! If Big Badass Goji was here to attack us, he wouldn’t have ignored the cities and the helicopter. He must be here to help!” She beamed a bright smile to his kind and worried friend in front of her. Kirigiri also smiled at him in a comforting way.

 

Makoto Naegi smiled at both girls. “I hope that you’re right. But we shouldn’t be worried about that right now anyway. First we should go see Togami in-”

 

He got cut off by a loud bang coming from the door, it was Ethos who kicked the door open. His face was red with anger and his left sleeve was balancing in the air, missing the robotic arm to keep it still.

 

“Who the **_FUCK_** took my arm?!” he barked. But instead of an answer, he received laughs from every agent in the room. Even the Ultimate Detective was giggling. The Ultimate Hope stood up and walked toward his friend.

 

“Did they took it away while you were sleeping?” He asked, containing his laugh inside.

 

“Yes! AGAIN! So who has it!?” He shouted pointing his finger at the agents in the back of the room.

 

“Sorry dude, secret!” One of them laughed.

 

Two of the agents were Ethos’ friends since he got enrolled in the Future Foundation. And since then Ultimate Destruction got his robotic arm, at least, once a month, they take his robotic arm from him at night and give it to another member, giving them the right to do whatever they want with it until Ethos get it back. Needless to say that not knowing what someone would do with an extra arm, he washed it once the arm is back in his possession. Even Naegi got the arm once and used it to reach an object that was placed over a tall cabinet. Asahina used the arm as a decoration on her desk. Kirigiri, Togami and Hagakure didn’t get the chance of receiving the prosthesis yet.

 

“Hey guys! I got the arm today!”

 

Correction, Kirigiri and Togami didn’t get the chance of receiving the prosthesis yet. The joyful shout came from Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, opening the door of the dining hall, using the robot arm to scratch his back, under his clothes. “You guys can’t believe how much I needed to scratch that… spot…” His face blanched as he noticed the amused looks of his comrades, except one that was glaring daggers at him. “O-O-Oroyachi!! I-I-”

 

“Oh my god, fuckin’… If I had another prosthesis I would have told you to keep this one… But I only got that one… So please… wash it before giving it back.” Sighed Ethos.

 

“O-Okay, just a sec.” He scratched again and let out a gasp of ecstasy, much to Ethos’s disgust. “I’ll be right back!” He left the room.

 

Ethos let out a heavy sigh, said his goodbyes to his comrades who were leaving the room. Punched the ones who took his arms in the guts with his fist and finally sat at the table where the other Ultimates were sitting. Then they started to talk a bit about what happened the last two days. Ethos was still analyzing the other videos of the giants that the Monokuma unit's members of Future Foundation Europe sent him, looking for a maximum of other weak spot in case the rest of the MonoKaijus got updated. Naegi, Kirigiri and Asahina took care of the status of the survivors of the city that got destroyed by the kaiju wrestling. Talking about the kaiju, they wondered where Godzilla could be since he disappeared in the ocean and didn’t reappeared since then.

 

At that moment, Hagakure came back with Ethos’s washed robot arm and handed it to him. The Ultimate Destruction took off his coat, showing his wound. His forearm is actually the part that is gone. At its base was plugs for the prosthesis, he flinched a bit when the nerves got connected. Once the robotic arm plugged, and after some tests to see if his fingers and his wrist were working, he put back his coat. The other four ex-students looked down, guilt on their faces. Ethos quickly noticed it and told them that it wasn’t their fault. The headmaster saved them, but the black and red haired man fled the school when the Tragedy began.

 

“Anyway, Hiro. Did you see Togami on your way here?” Asked the Ultimate Destruction, trying to change the subject.

 

“Oh yeah. He actually asked us to come and see him, the files he asked just arrived and it’s important.”

 

“Well, you should go then!” exclaimed Ethos.

 

“You’re not coming with us?” asked Kirigiri, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well you guys are his friends, I’m just a comrade, I wasn’t even friend with him back at school unlike with some of you. So I’ll pass.”  Answered the man with a grin and his robot hand scratching the back of the head, quickly stopping when he remembered the scene from before.

 

“Come at least say hi.” Smiled Naegi.

 

“Heh, alright. Let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nonono, the saddest moment in the Godzilla movies was when Destroyah dropped Godzilla Jr. on that building before blasting him with his micro-oxygen!” exclaimed a grey short haired man, sitting on his nursery bed, his plastered broken leg suspended.

 

“I agree that my breathing stopped for a second there but for me the saddest moment in this movie was after Destoroyah defeated, Godzilla standing alone and dying, and the humans start blasting him with ice weapon while he melt and suffer. Even I, a Togami, couldn’t help to stop one tear from forming in my eye. Also, it’s _Destoroyah_ not _Destroyah_.” Retorted the younger man in a bed in front of the other, arms crossed over his chest and a bandage around his head.

 

“It’s the same kiddo!” laughed back the other man, they were the only one in the nursery room. “But yeah, you’re right, I cried like a baby at that scene.”

 

“I bet you did” snorted the blond man.

 

The doors opened and two men entered with a bit of haste, followed by a smaller man and two women.

 

“You guys were talking about _Godzilla VS Destoroyah_! Right??” Ethos and Hagakure asked at the same time, stars in their eyes. The other three persons behind them just stood silent.

 

“Yup! Oh, you must be the kid’s friends! The name’s Steve Woods! I was the pilot of blondie over there.” Said Steve, pointing at Togami who glared at him, still not okay with the nicknames the pilot was giving him. Steve Woods was a retired US Marine Corps officer. He was hitting his 40’s and came to Japan for vacation, until the Tragedy began. Rescued by Future Foundation, he thought that his skills as an army helicopter pilot could be useful to hunt down the Remnants of Despair and their Monokuma robots. “That movie is one of my favorite of the Godzilla franchise!” he proclaimed with a large grin.

 

“I also liked that movie, Destoroyah is one mean mothafucka!” laughed Ethos.

 

“Even though I’d like to talk about the movies, we must talk about the real one that we witnessed his existence two days ago.” Said the Ultimate Heir.

 

“Indeed, that’s why we’re here anyway. Togami-kun, you wanted to tell us something.” Stoically said the Ultimate Detective. “But I must ask, why does Godzilla looks like that?” A silence from her comrades was her answer.

 

“… What do you mean?” asked Hagakure.

 

“Well, the movie I watched was with a Godzilla that looked more like a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex with dorsal spikes and longs arms. I didn’t know there was other Godzilla movies…” explained the lavender haired woman, a bit embarrassed about the way everyone was looking at her, but she didn’t show it.

 

“I didn’t watch any Godzilla movie. I just know his name and what he does.” Said Asahina after she finished.

 

The reactions of their comrades took them by surprise: Ethos, Steve and Hagakure let out a loud gasp with their hands over their mouth. Naegi smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Togami wide eyes with a raised eyebrow. Was not knowing Godzilla that weird? Well certainly right now it is.

 

“We must _reeducate_ you!” Suddenly shouted Ethos, “This is _blasphemy_!! I’ll go download the 1954 Godzilla movie!”

 

“W-Wait! What about Togami-”   

 

“You’ll tell me later, ok?!” shouted one last time the Ultimate Destruction before leaving the nursery room, running in the hallway at full speed.

 

A whole minute of silence followed that action, until Togami cleared his throat to remind everyone that he has important information to share. He took the folder that was placed on the table next to the bed. A big red ‘TOP SECRET’ stamp was buffered on the cover. Togami reminded the people present that his family had access to files that were secret even to some governments. And the one he was holding in his hands was one of them. He opened up the folder, and in the front page was written:

 

**UPDPC- Specimen XXX**

**Codename:**

**G.O.D.Z.I.L.L.A**

 

Togami explained, while turning the pages and showing the pictures, that the UPDPC, the Unidentified Potentially Dangerous Paranormal Creature, is a secret organization of researches that found a sleeping giant monster in the depth of the Pacific Ocean in 1950. This organization, supported by many governments, had advanced technology that permitted them to analyze the giant monster. They quickly discovered that the monster emitted a tremendous amount of radiation from his body. And with other sophisticated machinery, they learned it could expulse it in a concentrated blast of radiation, probably from his mouth. As the time passed, they learned more about the creature and its abilities. With all those discoveries, it was clear that the monster with the codename GODZILLA was very dangerous. And the governments did not like that.

 

After some debates, they were thinking of killing the monster, nuke it or use any kind of destructive weapon to kill it. But the UPDPC knew how dangerous the monster could be. And what could happen if they fail to kill it, worse, awake it. And one member, Ishiro Honda, who was also filmmaker, started producing a movie to simulate what could happen if they fail to kill the monster. That same movie was released to public under the name of _Gojira_ (Godzilla) also showing a way to kill it but was impossible to create: The Oxygen Destroyer.

 

“I knew sci-fi movies were secret message to warn us from future danger!!” suddenly shouted the Ultimate Clairvoyant, “It’s all a conspiracy!”

 

Togami cleared his throat and continued. Of course the message was clear: destruction. The movie managed to convince the governments to not attack the monster but the populace loved the idea of the monster and so, other Godzilla movies were made. What they never expected was that Specimen XXX would really wake up. Two days ago or even more. The Despair of the destroyed world could have awakened him. And it might be hunting the bigger source of spreading Despair in a large scale: the giant Monokuma units.

 

“Are other kaijus also real?” asked Steve at the other side of the room. Intrigued and excited by all this new knowledge.

 

“A very few of them are indeed real. Mothra for example.”

 

“Mothra is real!!??” squeaked Hagakure. “But wait, why are you telling us all this? Shouldn’t you tell this to the superiors?”

 

“Well, I will tell them all this, of course. But I’d rather let my fr- closest comrades to know all this first.” He cleared his throat. “Take it as a gift.”

 

“Well, I know someone who’s gonna be happy to learn all that!” smiled Naegi, imagining Ethos’ reaction to the Godzilla file.

 

Byakuya Togami was about to add something until the speakers called out all the agents to the main hall. Because Godzilla reappeared in Europe, in the French coast. They are already having agents from Future Foundation Europe monitor the Kaiju during his journey. Togami told them to go, since he can’t leave the room yet. Everyone nodded and departed toward the main hall, the huge screen on the wall showing the giant monster coming out of the sea, avoiding the cities as he walked on land.

 

* * *

 

 

Another land, another city, more humans. As usual, screaming. It was getting unnerving… But he had to remind himself that he wasn’t here for them. Yet. There were… two giant human weapons in these lands. One wasn’t very far. The other... would be a long walk to reach it. But there was something odd… Their direction… It was like they were…

 

…

…

 

No. He _won’t_ let that happen. He doesn’t know how dangerous it could be to fight more than one at the same time. Especially if both auto-destruct themselves on him.

 

**_GRRROOOONGK…_**

 

With a loud growl, the King of Monsters leaned forward, took a deep breath… And started running.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIII'm baaack!  
> So? So what do you think?  
> Let me know in the comments below!


	7. Part 2: A King's Bear Hunt. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla appears in Europe to whoop some Robot ass!!  
> Future Foundation is scared by the power of the monster... And our Ultimates protagonists watch a classic masterpiece.

_ Chapter 6 _ _ :  _ _ Godzilla Destroyer of Giant Robot Bears + Gojira Time _

 

“Hey guys!! What did I miss?” asked joyously Ethos as he entered the main hall.

 

“Not much really.” Answered Hagakure to his fellow Kaiju fan. “He’s been running around since he reappeared in the surface.”

 

“Running around? Really?” the man with the robotic arm looked at the screen, “Awesome! That big guy is freaking fast for his size! He already crossed half of France in what? 2 hours?”

 

“Where were you anyway during all that time, Ethos?” asked Naegi, who was sitting on a chair in front of the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Kirigiri sitting next to him, not taking her eyes off the screen, as every other agent in the room.

 

“In my room/office, downloading _Gojira_ 1954\. For those two ladies who needed Kaiju education. One of them _never_ watched a Godzilla movie and the other watched the _worst_ Godzilla movie, no that isn’t even a Godzilla movie. It’s a _Zilla_ movie, there was nothing godly in that one.” He answered, pointing at Kirigiri and Asahina. The ladies in questions just sighed in response.

 

“I was never interested in giant monster destroying cities or fighting other giant monsters. I don’t see anything godly in it.” stated the Ultimate Detective, staring at Ethos from the corner of her eye.

 

“Oh don’t you even start debating with me, lady. I could go on for hours” joked the destroyer, “Anyways, you guys need to know more about him. Especially now that Big G is real.” To this, they had to admit that knowing in depth the giant creature could be very useful.

 

“Hehe, I guess you’re ri-”

 

**_SKRRRREEEEOOOONGGGKK!!!!_ **

****

Everyone jumped at the sudden roar that came out of the speakers of the screen and all the attention went back toward the screen. It looks like Godzilla found the trace of a MonoKaiju. The giant bear saw a giant mass of scales charging at him like a football player, so he took his claws out and got into a defense stance. His mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

The short version was that the Monokuma got its ass kicked and destroyed.

 

The long version was that the Monokuma couldn’t stop the giant lizard and tackle him at full speed. Godzilla was faster than anticipated, and so the collision between the two giant was very brutal. So brutal that the giant robot bear lost an arm just by the tackle. And he was being dragged by the monster’s charge. When the King of Monsters abruptly stopped on his track, the MonoKaiju was sent flying a few hundred meters away and fell on its belly, if the bear would had been organic _,_ it would be in pain and out of breath, but fortunately for him, he wasn’t. The robot tried to stand up but it was difficult with only one arm. The earth started to shake, the Monokuma started to fake-sweat as a giant shadow was now covering his form, but he didn’t give up. And kept trying to stand up. Until a foot stomped his back and pin him down on the ground. Godzilla was now looking down on the bear, the latter was fake-sweating bigger drops, somehow, and wriggling in all directions like a worm under the grasp of a bird’s claws. The white-bone dorsal spikes of the giant lizard started to glow a bluish light.

 

And in a matter of seconds, Godzilla released his Atomic Breath on the back of the bear, melting once again the metallic surface of the robot, cables and other large metallic support that allowed the bear to look like… a bear, were visible, slowly melting under the blue flames. And just like his last encounter with a giant Monokuma, the robot started to beep with its red eye flashing once he understood that there was no chance of escape. But this time, the Kaiju knew what that meant and quickly stopped his blue fire hell, leaned forward the robot to grab its body. In an impressive show of strength, Godzilla lifted the robot over his head and threw it far away. The bear exploded in mid-air, the flames reached the giant lizard but he lifted his arms toward his face to protect himself.

 

After some seconds, giant cloud of smoke was surrounding the area, the remains of the giant robot bear on the ground. Godzilla’s arms were badly burned, the flesh exposed and a bit cooked, smoke coming out of his burn marks. But it will heal before the next encounter. Anyway, this time, he won without too much damage. He pumped his chest with polluted air, clenched his hands into fists and let out a loud victory roar.

 

**_SSKKKRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGKK!!!!_ **

****

And resumed his march, each stomps shaking the earth. Now he could walk normally toward his next target. His hunt could resume again.

 

* * *

  

 

Silence. Silence was ruling in the main hall of the 14th Branch of Future Foundation, and probably to any other Branches main hall where the video was being broadcasted. It wasn’t a silence of admiration or anything… It was fear. That… monster destroyed this giant Monokuma unit in less than five minutes… And without any difficulty! What-? What will happen after it destroy the rest of the giant robots of Despair? The lizard can destroy one so easily, without any plan of attack. Future Foundation needs almost a month to get a tactic for the fight and to get the weapons and ammunition necessary for the fight. And the fight takes hours. Seriously… _What will Godzilla, the King of Monsters, do once all the Monokaijus are destroyed?_

 

And it’s with that thought that Naegi’s worries began to worsen. What if Godzilla turn against the humans after the Monokumas get destroyed? They can’t fight back. He hung his head down, and started to think. His hands turning to fists, trembling and at that moment he felt something rest on them. He looked up to see Kirigiri’s gloved hands on his. The brunette looked at her, she wasn’t looking at him, her eyes still set on the screen in front of them. He could see her eyes twitching and she was sweating a bit from nervousness. She was also scared, and so Naegi understood that she was holding his hand expecting for him to say something to not let everyone fall into that newfound despair.

 

_-That’s right… What am I doing? I shouldn’t give up, not now! Alright! –_

Before he could say anything, a joyful shout rang in the room behind them, followed by another one. Startled, every agent turned to see the idiots: Ethos and Hagakure. Both giggling like fangirls.

 

“Oh. My. God!! DID YOU SEE THAT?”

 

“That was AWESOOOOME!!” squealed the clairvoyant. “He beat him up in like, 10 seconds!!”

 

Both men started laughing enthusiastically, the surprise of some of the agents turned into frustration as one of them shouted to the ex-students if they could see what is happening. That a monster, powerful enough to destroy a Monokaiju without too much effort was roaming on this planet, that the Despair it brings is way too big to be deal with. After finally understanding the situation, both calmed down. Until Ethos exclaimed:

 

“Exactly!! He took out this Monokaiju without problem! For all we know, he’s here to destroy those Despair making pile of shit! I say that we should do our business while he takes care of that work for us!”

 

To this idea, everyone started to think about their situation in another angle.

 

“Ethos is right!” Stood up the Symbol of Hope.

 

“What are you saying?” shouted an agent to the ex-students, “That fucking beast is too powerful! And what can we do? Nothing! We can do _nothing_ while it roams on the surface of the planet!”

 

“No, that’s wrong!”, exclaimed Naegi, pointing his finger to the agent, “We don’t know why Godzilla is here. All we know is that he’s targeting the Monokumas, and he’s ignoring the humans. I understand that we’re all scared, this is something no one expected to happen, something new. But! We mustn’t give up on hope now! We should avail the fact that Godzilla is taking care of the Monokaijus so we can work on the most important thing: find the last Remnants of Despair and bring back Hope to our world!” He encouraged, an aura of hope enveloping him. 

 

There he is, the Ultimate Hope. The one who will drag everyone toward a better future. Hearing these words, everyone was murmuring in agreement. Kirigiri looked up at Naegi, a warm smile across her face, that was what everyone needed to hear. That’s what _she_ needed to hear. That’s why she loved him, he’s her hope, and she knows that with him, her future will be beautiful. And maybe… Once everything will come back to normal… They could-

 

“We have infos about the other Monokaiju in Europe!” shouted a female agent, “It’s going towards Godzilla, encounter in T minus 5-6 hours!”

 

At hearing this some agents began to leave the room, less stressed than before after hearing Naegi’s words. Some of them thanked him before leaving the area. At the moment where the Ultimates were about to leave too, Ethos stopped them.

 

“Wowowowowo. Where do you think you’re going?” Asked the one-robot-armed man to his friends, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Uh, we don’t know it’s kinda free-time right now until the two monster meet…” Answered Asahina, confusion in her face.

 

“Nu-uh, you guys are all coming with me to my office/room! We have a movie to watch! Don’t worry, there’s a couch and seats. And I have a video projector to watch the movie on the wall!” Smiled Ethos.

 

“N-Now??”

 

“Of course! Hiro! Prepare popcorn! Five bags!” ordered the black and red haired man, to this the man whose hair looks like tree branches quickly ran towards the kitchen. “Alright! Let’s g-”

 

“Excuse me mister Makoto Naegi.” Cut off a female voice behind them. “Your speech was great. And we need you to repeat it to the other branches of the organization.” That woman was wearing a formal uniform, she had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were deep blue and she was wearing glasses. She was pretty small, even smaller than Naegi.

 

“Ah, but…” started the Ultimate Hope.

 

“If you don’t really remember what you said, I already noted it here.” She handed a piece of paper. “The broadcast will be ready in three hours. No. You cannot ask why it is taking so long. Very well, see you soon Sir.” And just like that, she walked pass everyone and disappeared in the corridor.

 

“Ooooook…? To my room!!” Exclaimed Ethos, dragging his friends for their movie time.

 

* * *

  

The five Ultimates were in Ethos’ office/room. It was a three room and a bathroom/WC apartment on the dorms floor of Future Foundation Branch 14 HQ. The back room was where _the_ owner’s bed and his clothes were. The next room was his office, a desk in the corner with multiple screens and a PC. Next to it, many files and hammers of all sizes. Between them, other kind of weapon used to destroy stuff. In the middle of the room was a table and behind it a couch large enough for three people. And in the first room, it was just the entrance with a door leading to the bathroom/WC.

 

Ethos was sitting on the desk chair. Eating his bag of popcorn. On another chair was Hagakure, eating another bag. And on the couch were Naegi, Kirigiri and Asahina. The swimmer eating a bag of sweet popcorn alone while Naegi and Kirigiri were sharing the other bag. The last bag rested on the table to be shared when everyone finishes theirs.  The brunette’s arms were wrapped around the lavender haired girl’s waist as she rests halfway on his lap. Her head is on his shoulder with the tip of her nose buried in the crook of his neck. He rests his head against the top of hers, she holds the bag for both of them.  Everybody is watching the 1954 _Gojira_ projected on the wall, to learn a bit more about the real one that is hunting down the MonoKaijus.

 

“Hmm… So he attacked the boat from under it…” analyzed the detective out loud.

 

“Shhh.”

 

“It’s a very old style~” laughed the swimmer, putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

 

After a couple of minutes, Kirigiri couldn’t stop herself from analyzing again about how UPDPC passed the message, it was a pretty smart way to do it. Meanwhile Asahina was laughing at the old effects ** _._** At the first scene where Godzilla’s face is shown, everyone laughed at the old costume, not even Kirigiri herself could hold back a small giggle.

 

Sometime later.

 

“So this Godzilla is only 50 meters tall? The real one is almost 100…”

 

“Oh and they explained his radiation was coming from the atomic bombs that were tested. Interesting.”

 

“Shhhhh!!!”

 

Encore later.

 

“What happened? He put some candy in the water with the fishes! What happened?” Asked Asahina, surprised and intrigued.

 

“You’ll now later! Shut up!” shouted Hagakure, throwing his empty bag at her. Under the amused eyes of the couple and the robot-arm man.

 

“Hey!”

 

They were now at the scene of Godzilla’s first destruction of a city.

 

“Hey, the destruction effects are pretty good there!”

 

“Oh my God! Shut up!”

 

They are now to the second city destruction scene.

 

“Wow… such destruction… I-Is that what could happen if Big G attacks us?” questioned the Ultimate Swimmer.

 

“I guess… Now shut up.”

 

Everyone burst into a loud laugh when they saw a scene where Godzilla’s head poke out from behind a building. It was clear that it was a decorated sock with a hand inside.

 

 _We’ll be joining your father in just a moment! A little longer, a little linger and we’ll be with your daddy!_ Exclaimed a lady, holding her three children in her arms, crying while the building on top of her is collapsing.

 

“Oh that’s messed up!” exclaimed Naegi, startling slightly Kirigiri who was still resting her head on his shoulder.

 

Some more Destruction later _,_ it was the scene of a radio tower with journalist inside and not leaving their post while Godzilla was getting closer and destroyed the tower with them still in it.

 

“Journalists…” whispered Ethos.

 

A bit farther into the movie _,_ they finally learn about the Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon that disintegrate the oxygen in the water. Turning the fishes into skeletons. A weapon as powerful as a nuclear bomb.

 

“Interesting…” whispered the detective.

 

The movie reaches its climax with Dr. Serizawa’s suicide in the area where the Oxygen Destroyer is used against Godzilla. And The giant monster surfaces to roar one last time before sinking to the bottom of the sea, dying, turning into a skeleton.

 

“He killed himself so he won’t be used to create another Oxygen Destroyer.”

 

“Yes…”

 

The credits roll, the movie it’s over. Ethos and Hagakure stretches themselves saying it was a long time since they saw that movie. Naegi said that he liked it, he never watched the first. He remembered that the first one he watched was the one with a giant plant. Asahina was giggling, she though it was funny and wanted to watch another movie if they were like that. Kirigiri said that it was interesting, unlike the one she saw before, also that she could watch some more.

 

“Alright! One day! We’ll do a Godzilla Marathon!” exclaimed the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

 

“That sounds like fun!” cheered Asahina

 

“I’m not sure you’ll be invited…” sighed Hagakure, in response the Ultimate Swimmer pulled her tongue out to him.

 

“Wait, aren’t there like more than 30 Godzilla movies?” asked the Ultimate Hope.

 

“Ok forget it then.”

 

“A shame Togami-kun couldn’t watch the movie with us.”

 

“Oh yeah! What did he say to you? I wasn’t there” asked the Ultimate Destruction.

 

“That’s right! He talked us about files about the real Godzilla and that the first movie wasn’t only a movie to stop the bomb test, but to convince the governments to not try to kill Godzilla, cuz it could wake him up.”

 

“ooooh!~ Something else?”

 

“Yes, He also said that other kaijus known in the movies are actually real. Like Mothra.”

 

“OH MY GOD MOTHRA IS REAL???” shouted in excitement the kaiju fan.

 

“I know right!” laughed Hagakure, “She’s like my kaiju waifu! Hahahaha!”

 

“Hahaha, never say that again.” Smiled Ethos, but there was no happy feeling behind it, his friend didn’t notice it and kept on laughing.

 

“Who’s Mothra by the way?” Asked the Ultimate Detective, still on Naegi.

 

“She’s a good kaiju, a giant moth with butterfly wings.” Her boyfriend answered.

 

“Oh. That makes Hagakure even weirder I guess…” sighed Asahina with a little smile.

 

After this little free time spent of watching _Gojira_ , Asahina left to go to her room, Ethos and Hagakure went to the infirmary to talk to Steve and Togami while Kirigiri prepared Naegi for his ‘Hope Speech’.

 

 **Three hours later,** the agents of Future Foundation went back to the main hall, ready to watch the -Like Ethos puts it- ‘Godzilla VS Monokuma Live battle’. Hagakure was nowhere to be seen though. That fact surprised the Ultimates in the room. Why would Hagakure miss a Godzilla fight, especially after the first live five hours ago and the movie. But when they heard the legendary roar, all eyes were set on the screen before them. Godzilla was walking, he was near mountains and as always since he first appeared, he avoided the cities and ignored the humans. And after ten minutes of walking…

 

* * *

 

 

“Upupupu~”

 

There it was. The last giant human weapon of this land… But it looks like it was waiting for him. No, looking for him. Well, the effect of surprise is ruined this time. A least he’ll have some challenge… He _hopes_. The last one was way too easy to destroy. Both titans walked, closing the distance and when they were one Godzilla arm away ** _…_** They stared at each other. Godzilla looking down on the robot, the robot looking up at Godzilla, his grin wider than the last one. Weird.

 

But there’s no time to waste. His arms are still a bit burned, there’s still some flesh exposed… But that shouldn’t be a problem. Without a warning, Godzilla grabbed both shoulder of the demented bear and started to push it down. His dorsal spikes began to glow a blue light, he opened his mouth, not losing grip. Then suddenly…

 

His arms got pierced.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's a new chapter!
> 
> In the next chapter: another bear vs lizard fight!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comment below, leave a kudo to the story for support!
> 
> See ya lovely people!


	8. Part 2: A King's Bear Hunt. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla fights his 3rd MonoKaiju Unit and shows one of his emblematic abilities.  
> Togami play cards with Steve  
> Ethos act strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! look! look! 
> 
> Happy reading!!

_ Chapter 7: Halfway there. _

__

The leviathan looked down, atomics flames still in his mouth, and he sees his arms pierced by the robot bear’s giant claws.

 

The pain makes him release pressure on the bear’s shoulder. The robot took advantage of the moment to retract the claws, tearing them out of the monster’s arms with a sickening cleaving sound. Bits of bloody flesh and muscle splattered to the ground as the open wound bleed profusely. The Monokaiju directly uppercut the giant lizard’s jaw, closing its mouth with the flames still inside, just when he was about to release it. The flames exploded inside the mouth, making Godzilla cough smoke and hang his head forward.

 

But the giant Monokuma didn’t stop there, he started punching consecutively the head of the titan in front of him. But thankfully for the King of Monsters, these hits weren’t strong enough to stun him. So he clenched his hand into a fist, swung it backward then forward with enough power to leave a giant crack on the robot bear’s side, sending it a few kaiju feet away and thus stopping his punches. The titan held his head with one hand to stop it from ringing.

 

**_GRRROOONNGK…_ **

 

Growled the scaled beast as he looked up to the bear in front of him. But it wasn’t there anymore. But he heard its sinister laugh.

 

 

“Upupupu~”

 

Behind. The monster U-turned quickly but the bear wasn’t there anymore, just a cloud of dust. Godzilla is confused for a moment but quickly understands… That bastard… It was making fun of him! He turned again and had a glimpse of the bear running in the other direction, staying behind the monster. They kept doing this for a good minute.

 

* * *

 

Everyone on the main hall were holding their breath, not a single sound was made as they watched the two giants turning around like two kindergarten children. But they knew that soon, it will turn into a chaotic fight where Godzilla will break in half the demented giant bear. The room stayed silent until a cracking noise broke the silence. Everyone turned toward the source of the noise, it was Hagakure standing behind Naegi’s sit with a bag of popcorn, eating some.

 

“What? It’s like a freaking live Kaiju movie!” he exclaimed to explain himself. After a loud sigh from the crowd, they turned back their attention to the screen.

 

“Hey… Can I have some?” whispered Ethos, who joined his comrade, extending a hand. With a nod, the Clairvoyant gave him a handful of popcorn.

 

“Can I have some too?” Asked the quiet voice of Naegi, not wanting to annoy any of his comrades, also extending a hand toward Hagakure. He gave him some and he retracted his arms and ate some silently.  He proposed some to his girlfriend who shrugged with a little smile and took some from his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

After two more turns, Godzilla called himself stupid as he raised his tail up high and slammed it down on the robot’s head with a loud *CLONK*. The monster turned around and dashed toward the bear while it was stunned, tackling it and throwing it away. But the bear quickly recomposed itself as it stood up and ran before the monster could pin it down like the last one.

 

Not this time.

 

The dorsal spikes glowed a blue light as the titan breathed his atomic flames all around him while spinning. But unfortunately the bear was running faster, Godzilla, spinning, missing the human weapon by inches. The bear kept running around when suddenly, he got closer and extracted its claws to slash the Titan’s side before returning in his path, repeating the pattern again. Godzilla was getting more and more anxious about this ridiculous humiliation. He was about to slam his tail again behind him until he felt a heavy pressure on the same tail he was about to swing. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the bear threw its body on it, its limbs wrapped around the tail, some spikes skewering them but without too much damage. Godzilla got angry by the sight of this and started to slam his tail on the ground, the human weapon with it.

 

The Robot wasn’t happy with this as it bites the tip of the tail, his fangs sliding under the armored scales and digging to the flesh under it. Blood spattering. Memories were flashing in the leviathan’s mind. Memories of one of his ‘friends’ when she was still in her larva form, biting the tip of his tail during their first fight. But these memories also bring forward the moment when he decided to attack the humans, destroying nature. And she joined the other two protectors Kaijus. They sealed him away for centuries, they betrayed him… or did he betray them…?

 

**_SKREEOONGK…_ **

He growled quietly… Then pain again, he looked back and realized that he was still in a fight, the human weapon was biting down his tail, digging to the bone, ready to tear it off.  Rage filled up the King’s body as he slammed his tail once more, with more power. The bear stopped for a second before digging again, like a panda bear with bamboo, but it also planted its claws for a solid grip.

 

THAT’S ENOUGH!

 

The giant brought his tail close to its body as he cowed, focusing his atomic power all over his body. And in one go, he straightens his body and with a roar he emitted atomic energy in all direction from every inch of his body in a pulse. The Monokaiju, very close to its body got thrown away by the sudden explosion of energy, having lost its grip on the tail, it landed on its head, a hundred meters away stunned.

 

* * *

 

 

After they saw that demonstration of one of Godzilla’s famous skills, some of the agents were yelling something like: ‘Daaaaaaaaaamn!’ other more vulgar: ‘Fuuuuuuuuuuck!’but two agents in particular were squealing like little girls excited to have a new toy.

 

“HE DID A NUCLEAR PULSE!!! HE DID A FUCKING NUCLEAR PULSE!!!!”

 

Both of them were grabbing Naegi by his shoulders and shaking him, unsynchronized. Making the young man shake in all direction.

 

“S-STOP IT!!” he yelled embarrassed, under the amused gaze of his girlfriend and friends, “I SAID STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!!”

 

They stopped but didn’t stopped hopping up and down like excited rabbits.

 

“I got to tell Togamichi and Woodchi!!” exclaimed the Clairvoyant, leaving the room and running toward the nursery.

 

 **In the nursery room,** Byakuya Togami was sitting near Steve Woods’ bed ready to play card. Black Jack to be precise.

 

“So kiddo? You pick?” asked the older man with a grin.

 

“Tch…. Yes.” Answered the blond man as he picked one card from the deck in front of him, “Dammit!”

 

“Wanna repeat?”

 

“No need… Let’s show the cards.” He ordered as he showed his, he had 17, the rules of the games being to have a score closest to 21 and if you exceed it it’s a fail.

 

“Weeeeell, I have 20!” laughed the pilot, showing his card to the heir.

 

“Fuck!” Togami seethed, unable to hold his language since he knows what that meant.

 

“Hahaha! A bet is a bet kid! You gotta do it!” laughed again Steve.

 

Togami was glaring at the older man with a face that could only be described as if he just took a bite out of a lemon from hell, “I swear if you tell this to anyone, they will never find your corpse…” he threated.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just call you ‘Barbie Girl’ during our missions. Nah, just kidding. It’s only between us!” he smiled in a cheerful way.

 

The Ultimate Heir stood up and began to dance awkwardly, blushing a bit of embarrassment, but a bet is a bet! How could he be proud of being a Togami if he couldn’t even do something as simple as that! It was humiliating, sure…but… a bet is a bet! He will keep his words and do it!... But…

 

“Come on! Hahahaha!”

 

Dammit. He sighed, a bet is a bet.

 

_“I-I’m a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie World_

_Life in plastic, it’s f-fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, u-und-”_

 

BAM did the door as an imbecile clairvoyant barged in, yelling.

 

“Hey guys! Hey guys! Gu- What the-”

 

He couldn’t finish as the Heir glared at him with so much force that the newcomer fell on his butt fearful. And threated him in a very dark tone.

 

“You tell **anyone** and I’ll hang you upside down over your bathtub, while I let the water drip slowly inside. You’ll see your inevitable death coming slowly as the blood rush to your brain before you drown in the water of your b-”

 

“Okay! Okay! I get it! I won’t tell anyone!! I promise!!” squealed Hagakure, joining his palms in a prayer and bowing on his knees for forgiveness.

 

Pleased by the reaction, the heir turned his look to the other man, “it goes to you too, Woods.”

 

“U-Understood!” he saluted.

 

Togami firmly nodded and asked the man on the floor why he was here.

 

“Oh yeah! GODZILLA DID A NUCLEAR PULSE!!”

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” exclaimed loudly Steve and Hagakure in the room, raising their fist to the air. Togami just smiled

 

* * *

 

 

The human weapon was on the ground, stunned and ‘injured’. After some seconds, it tried to stand up but too bad for the bear, Godzilla was already next to it and kicked its stomach to turn the robot on its back. Surprised, the MonoKaiju started to imitate a fish out of the water as a giant scaled foot pinned the bear on the ground. The human weapon looked up, expecting to see blue atomic flames, but instead he saw the face of the lizard, twisted by anger and rage. From that angle, the leviathan looked like a demon that came out from the depth of Hell as he was glaring down on the robot.

 

The titan lifted its foot before stomping down the bear, and quickly repeated the action with more force, feeling the metal bend under the accumulating pressure. He was so enraged that he ignored the loud beeping noise and the flashing red eye of the dark side of the bear as he kept stomping his way through the metal body. And with one last stomp, his giant foot went all the way through the bear’s body, destroying everything that was under the ‘skin’ and the beeping stopped suddenly. The monster lifted his foot away from the hole in the robot’s chest and bend over to see more closely. The human weapon stopped all activity, it’s ‘dead’. It’s the first time our King defeated one of those weapons without it self-destructing. It was a new kind of victory for him. As he calmed down, he let out another victory roar:

 

**_SKRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOONGK!!!_ **

 

He looked down on the bear again and turned his back at him. Another down, five… no four left. He paused… there are no more human weapons on these lands… he knows that there’s one on a very close land… but there was something weird. He couldn’t locate it precisely, he doesn’t know the reason but just trying to figure it out will just be a waste of time… and make him angrier. So he’ll go for the other three, in a faraway land across the sea. The travel will be long, very long. But he doesn’t mind. He starts walking toward the nearest shore. Ready for some rest under the water before his next hunt.

 

* * *

 

 

After ten minutes of watching Godzilla leaving the remains of the robot and walking alone, everyone understood that his work was done in Europe and he’s leaving for another country. So some agents started to leave the room while others were talking to themselves. Ethos was pretty excited that the giant Monokuma didn’t get destroyed, he can ask for reports about its ‘anatomy’ with more precision! And he was sure that a certain head of the ninth branch will want some parts to design some new weapons inspired by the giant robot. Which means that he’ll have to talk to him again…

 

“Well guys! I think we should go; we don’t know how much time will pass until he reaches another country.” Said the hopeful voice of Naegi, “Let’s do everything we can to find the last Remnants of Despair. And leave the Monokaijus to Godzilla.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Well I-” Ethos was cut off by the Godzilla theme that rang out his phone, “Oops, that’s mine. Wait a sec.” He took his phone and at the exact moment when the ahoge boy turned his head to face his girlfriend, the one robot arm man’s face blanched when he saw the name that displayed on his phone, “I gotta go, it’s important.” He smiled before leaving. Only Kirigiri saw his reaction, and she was already intrigued.

 

“I have to do something too. I’ll see you all later” calmly said the detective before following the man who just left.

 

Ethos Oroya was acting very suspicious. He was walking down empty hallways, looking around and behind him to see if he was followed, ignoring that Kirigiri was indeed behind him walking on her tiptoes so her heels don’t click on the floor, watching him. After some turns he ended in front of an empty conference room, he opened the door and look inside. Once he was sure no one was in, he entered the room but before he looked both sides in the hallway making sure that no one was following him, then he closed the door. The detective quickly stood behind the door and pressed her ear against it to listen. Fortunately, she could hear crystal clear every words that came out of Ethos’ mouth but not the one on the other side, letting her hear only half of the conversation.

 

“Yeah? What do you want?... No… Of course I did that… NO! I WON’T GIVE IT TO YOU!... I don’t care. Shut up… What? How?... Dammit, and I can’t tell them… OF COURSE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS NOT LIKE YOU GUYS!!!” he punched the table. “Wh- Don’t you dare call me that again, I was never one of you assholes!” he hissed, “W-what? Why would I do that?... Fine! Fine… Dammit… No, you hang up~…” he sang without conviction, “Alright bye!” He hung up, “Fucking bitch…”

 

Another bang, he punched the table again and started walking toward the door to leave. Hearing the footsteps, Kirigiri immediately stood up but lost her balance for a second and her heel hit the floor in a small click. The footsteps got faster and she turned and fled to the corner of the hallway, back on her tiptoes. She pressed her back against the wall and glanced at the corridor with the corner of her eyes, Ethos was out, looking desperately in all directions. He then started running to the other end and turned. The lavender haired detective wasn’t going to give up so she chased after him, still on her tiptoes. But the second she reached the corner, a metallic hand grabbed the collar of her suit.

 

She let out a loud gasp as she was pulled, but she wouldn’t let herself be pushed around and threw her fist toward her assailant’s face. He dodged at the last second with a ‘Woah!’ and grabbed her fist with his free hand. He let go of her collar to grab her extended arm and twisted it in three successive angles, and quickly positioned his fingers in some spots of her forearm, grabbing it in an odd way, putting pressure on these spots. She quickly understood with widen eyes that these spots were the ‘weak points’ of her arm and that he could destroy the bones inside if he put more force into them. She looked up to her opponent, his grey eyes were glaring at her with an expression that could describe as feeling of anger.

 

Ethos was glaring down on her as he was grabbing her arm, threatening to break it to pieces. He growled:

 

**“What did you hear?”**

 

Part 2: A King’s Bear Hunt

_-The End-_

_*_

_*_

_MonoKaiju destroyed: 4_

_4 remains…._

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN!!
> 
> What will happen? What the fuck Ethos? And how much time will pass until Godzilla reaches his next target??
> 
> You'll know in: Danganronpa: The New Face of Despair; Part 3: Ultimate Pure Destruction; Chapter 8: Detective Couple Time!!
> 
> See you soon, lovely people


	9. Part 3: Ultimate PURE Destruction. Naegiri Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirgiri is determined to find out Ethos' secret and Naegiri cheers her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special humor/romance chapter!!

**_ Part 3: Ultimate PURE Destruction _ **

**_ Chapter 8: Detective Couple Time! _ **

 

 

Another fight finished, another weapon down, one step closer to the goal. These were Godzilla’s thoughts after defeating the last giant robot bear as he was walking toward the nearest shore. He rarely uses his Nuclear Pulse ability… Does that mean that the next fight will be harder?

 

He suspected this… After all, he just stopped two of them from team up against him by attacking one by surprise. But he’s now going to another land where three of them were waiting for him, there is no doubt that they were already planning to team up for his arrival. This will be a long fight… He might even need to use… He will see about that when he gets there. But there was still the closer one of these demented bears. Why? Why can’t he locate it precisely?... Nevermind that. He will stick up to the plan and go hunt the other three, he will fight them as he always does, and destroy them.

 

But… the other one was still a mystery he couldn’t understand and find a solution to. And it was _enraging_ him. Hm?

 

Another city… But there’s no one in, it’s abandoned. Well maybe there’s one or two but… He needed to calm down… And the best way he knew how to calm down was…

 

**Destruction.**

He rushed toward the city in a burst of rage and started smashing the buildings. Each punch destroying a part of the empty half destroyed building, his tail swooping near the ground, destroying the foundation of the first floor of some buildings and houses behind him making them collapse without the needed support. Each bricks falling to the ground, each monument destroyed by his movements, each object destroyed under his feet was slowly calming the King. And after a whole hour of definitely destroying the abandoned city. He resumed his march, unaware that he was recorded, and he just planted panic and despair in every person that saw this footage. Not like he cared anyway.

 

He finally reached the sea, he dived in and went for the depths.

 

* * *

 

 

It took several seconds for Ethos to finally recognize the person he was threatening, and once he recognized her, his ‘boss’, he blanched. His serious mask breaking to pieces as he dropped his jaw and started sweating profusely.

 

_-Ohshitohshitohshit!! What do I do???-_

 

He mentally screamed as he slowly let go of her arm, which she immediately retracted once the grip loosened.

 

“I-I’m sorr-” He started but was cut off by a gloved fist that hit his nose, “Ow!” he yelped. He brought his metallic fingers to his nose and looked at the blood on his hands, “Yup, I deserved that…” he whispered before laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Trying to lighten up the mood, big failure.

 

Kirigiri was staring at him the same way she stares at a body during cases. He gulped at this sight, not only he just threatened a friend, but she was also his boss. It’s true that she doesn’t really show herself like that, saying she shouldn’t be the head of the 14th Branch, but it was between her or Byakuya to replace the former head after he got demoted, everyone voted for her. She only gets in her ‘head of the 14th Branch’ mode when serious cases happen like locating Remnants of Despair or solving murder cases in the rebuilded cities. But when she was with her friends, she was just a bit more open and less serious. In other words, for her to look at him like that means he fucked up really bad.

 

“S-So… that’s awkward, hehehe…” he laughed again, he got a very constructive answer in return.

 

“…”

 

“Um… I… I guess you… Want to know?” he asked, incertitude in his voice. She nodded for him to continue, still glaring at him. “Well, you know how I get mad when someone snoop around my personal business, right? Like with my robot arm. I snap a bit and get really angry. I’m sorry for threatening you!” he sincerely bowed.

 

“I already know that. I want to know about the phone call.” She said, her voice cold as ice, and sharp as dagger. He slightly stiffened when she asked for an answer.

 

_-I… I can’t yet… I just…-_

 

“Alright, it was just a dumb old friend of mine. She hates Future Foundation, but still ask me for help and supplies, no matter how many times I tell her no. That’s it.” He said in a very serious tone, ignoring that because of that serious tone, he just looked more suspicious about trying to hide something.

 

“You know I can tell if you’re lying, right?”

 

“Am I?”

 

“…No… But you’re hiding more. I’m sure of it.”

 

“Ok, you know what? I told you what you wanted to know” said Ethos, a bit aggressively, “I’m going back with the others…”

 

“Ethos, you’re my friend, but right now you’re acting very suspicious. Please just tell me what you’re hiding before it gets out of hand.”

 

“I… I can’t yet… One day I promise; I’ll tell you all everything.”  He said as he departed to join the others.

 

“Last time I heard someone said something similar, that person died…” she said, recalling the images of a little programmer saying something similar before being found out dead in the girl’s locker room. “You know I’ll be investigating, right?”

 

“Hehehe, I know. If you find something, please tell me. I prefer telling you all myself than any of you forcing me to.” He waved slowly, his tone full of sadness and self-loathing.

 

Kirigiri stood there, staring at her arm, it hurts a bit. He was very serious at that moment… “What are you hiding…?” she whispered to herself before following him, her mind set to look for clues about her comrade, she doesn’t want to bring doubt in her Branch about Ethos, a valuable asset in fighting the Monokuma units, being a traitor. So she’ll look alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Ethos entered the main hall and the first thing he noticed was that it looked like there was a fight going on at the other side of the room, he got closer, intrigued. He tapped Hagakure’s shoulder.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked to the Clairvoyant.

 

“Well there’s- Wow what happened to you?” he pointed at the Ultimate Destruction’s bleeding nose.

 

“Oh this? Well uh… I received by error some nude pictures from an agent. She’s hot!” he grinned perversely.

 

“Oh hahaha! Can I see?”

 

“Fuck no, they’re mine now.” Grimaced the black and red haired man.

 

“Boys, I swear…” sighed Asahina nearby, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“What are you saying??!! You’re trying to kill us?!!” yelled a man. Pulling back the attention of the Ultimates.

 

“No! That’s wrong! You don’t get it! What I’m saying is that we should let Godzilla alone for the moment!” refuted Naegi, who was standing in front of the man. Which means that these two were the one fighting, well more like arguing actually.

 

“Shut up, traitor! I won’t listen to you anymore! Can’t you see?! This _monster_ is destroying for _fun_!! How many people just died right now when he destroyed that city **_for nothing_**!?” shouted back the agent, getting red.

 

“That city was abandoned, it was half destroyed and if there were inhabitants we would have heard them scream like when he passes next to others cities. I can’t say that I disagree with you about the fact that he’s destroying for fun. But we can’t do anything about it! We-”

 

“Just shut up already! You’re not our boss anymore! Don’t go thinking that all of us has forgiven you for your treason! I still think that being demoted into a simple agent isn’t a good enough punishment for you!” he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the brunette.

 

“W-We talked about this already, I-”

 

“I don’t care!! Just shut up! You’re going get us all killed if you keep saying that we must leave that monster alive! WE MUST KILL IT BEFORE IT KILL US!!”

 

“What is going on here?” asked a firm feminine voice loudly.

 

At that moment Kirigiri also entered the room and immediately saw the fight, she quickly got between both parties, separating them. She asked again about the meaning of this fight, the enraged man was too angry to answer so the Ultimate Hope answered for him, explaining that the man was still doubtful about leaving Godzilla alone and that they should kill him quickly. Meanwhile Naegi was saying that they don’t have the equipment to fight him and that they should focus on the Remnants of Despair while Godzilla takes care of the MonoKaijus. The detective started thinking for a bit, and agreed with the ahoge boy. Future Foundation doesn’t know how to take care of this new threat and certainly doesn’t have the equipment necessary to face it. Their best shot is to wait. It _is_ risky but it’s all they can do for now. But even with Kirigiri’s wise words, the man didn’t calm down, in fact it was irritating him even more. 

 

“Raaah! Shut up you too! Why should I bother asking you?! Of course you’ll side with your stupid boyfriend!” the man yelled louder, she clenched her fists at the insult. Naegi do not deserve to be insulted after all he’s trying to do for everyone.

 

“Listen, I-” she tried to talk but was cut off like the brunette was before her by the irritated agent.

 

“SHUT UP, _BURGER HANDS_!”

 

She flinched and before she could act, a blur beat her to the punch, literally.

 

“JUST SHUT-” this time it was his turn to be cut off, but not by words, by a fist in the nose. The man fell down, he quickly rose a hand to his nose, it wasn’t bleeding nor it was broken, but it hurt like hell. “Wh-what?” he stammered, confused about what just happened, he looked up to see a very angry Naegi. He was glaring at him in a Togami heir way that sent a chill down his spine.

 

“Don’t you ever dare call her that ever again!!” he roared, everyone in the room was stunned by this sight. The usually friendly Symbol of Hope was now menacing looking, no one said a word.

 

“Or what?”

 

Okay, except one, the man on the floor.

 

“Or I swear I’ll-” Naegi started as he raised his fist but got cut off by a firm grip, he glanced behind to see who was stopping him. It was Kirirgiri, she was staring at him emotionlessly and she quickly dragged him away. The injured agent laughed at the Ultimate Hope once more as he tried to stand up, but was pinned down again.

 

“What the?!” he exclaimed and as he looked up, he saw the Ultimate Destruction, The Ultimate Swimmer and the Ultimate Clairvoyant. The three of them glaring down at him and cracking their knuckles. He gulped…

 

It was at this moment he knew… He fucked up.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirigiri dragged Naegi a few corridors away from the fight and finally released him when she made sure that no one was around.

 

“Kyoko! Why did you stop me?” he shouted, jerking his arm away.

 

“Because you were about to do something that you will regret later. You’re not violent Makoto.” She calmly explained, “I thank you for taking my defense, but you don’t have to prove your ‘manliness’ like that.”

 

To this he flushed a bit but still had force to retort, “It’s not that! It’s not about me showing how manly I can be! It’s about me protecting the one I love! You know that I love you very much. You’re always there for me, even if you have this responsibility of being the head of the 14th Branch, it’s a lot of work when asked, I know that. And it can be very stressful. I just don’t want an imbecile like that to add more stress to you.” He held her gloved hands in his owns. “I saw how you reacted when he insulted your hands… I know that you have this… complex about them… But you’re wrong! These hands show an interesting story of you, a story that only some people can hear. I think they are lovely; your hands make you you…” He brought one of her gloved hands to his lips and laid a kiss on top of it, “I want to be able to protect you from at least the insults of that idiot! I want to help you in any way possible.”

 

A silence followed this speech, the couple were staring at each other eyes, one surprised, the other very determined. Both blushing. The detective, put a strand of hair behind her ear as she averted her gaze some seconds before whispering something. Naegi leaned in, wondering what she said and was taken by surprise when his girlfriend suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He was taken aback some seconds before he hugged her back.

 

“You have already done so much for me, Makoto…” she whispered to his ear. After a while, they separated and stared at each other’s eyes again, holding hands, “I love you.” She simply said with a smile. It meant everything for Naegi who immediately smiled back.

 

“I love you too Kyoko!” And he leaned for a kiss, as she leaned too. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and they were closing the gap slowly but certainly…

 

“Hey guys! There you are! We took care of that- Oh my god!!” A familiar female voice joyfully exclaimed next to the couple. Both at one turned their heads toward Asahina who was standing there, red like a tomato. “I-I-I’m sorry, please do what you were doing like if I wasn’t here.” She kinda of apologized, waving both hands in front of her in embarrassment… but she still stood there, looking at them. Expecting that they will go back into what they were about to do.

 

“Uh… Hina?” coughed Naegi, obviously trying to say that she was still there, disturbing the couple.

 

“Wh-What?! OH! Hehehe, sorryyy~!!” she chirped before turning around the corner.

 

Kirigiri and Naegi didn’t resumed their actions as they kept staring at the corner, as expected after some seconds three heads poked out the corner: Asahina’s, Hagakure’s and Ethos’. Naegi sighed at seeing them but Kirigiri just stared in a serious manner at the robot-armed man and dragged Naegi away again, under the whistles of their friends.

 

Some corridors away, Kirigiri let go of the ahoge boy for a second time in a day. And before he could ask what was wrong, she immediately explained to him what happened before between her and Ethos. Naegi was perplexed about what he just heard. He asked her if she was sure, to which she nodded and added that he even invited her to investigate on him. Naegi clenched his fist and brought one to his mouth as he started thinking in a very Kirigiri-esque manner. He didn’t want to suspect a friend of being a traitor but it was certain that he was hiding something that he wanted to be digged out, this situation reminded him of Chiaki Nanami before she admitted being an agent of Future Foundation: she wanted to tell them but couldn’t. What is Ethos hiding…?

 

“I wanted to do the investigation alone…”

 

“Kyoko please, not again? Let me help you!” he pleaded but she giggled in response which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“I was about to ask you to help me.” She smiled.

 

“Oh… OH! M-my bad!” He smiled, “we should start tomorrow. Don’t you think?” she nodded in response. “It’s time to put some use of the techniques of ‘not being suspicious about investigating someone’ you taught me!” he laughed.

 

* * *

 

**_The next morning_ **

****

The group of survivors of the killing school life, minus Togami and Fukawa, entered the cafeteria and the first thing they noticed was that it was almost empty when usually there’s much more people. Ethos was waiting for them as usual at their table, waving at them when he saw them. As the group approached the destruction man, Naegi and Kirigiri threw a quick glance at each other, mutually supporting each other for the task to follow.

 

“Hey Ethos!” greeted Hagakure and Asahina.

 

“Hey guys!” he greeted back, “Hey hey! Quick question: what doesn’t rhyme with breakfast but is delicious for breakfast?!”

 

“DONUTS!!” the swimmer exclaimed, her mouth drooling.

 

“…” Said Ethos, frozen where he was standing, “Damnit! I should have made donuts!! But I made pancakes!!”

 

“Woohoo PANCAKES!” exclaimed the clairvoyant, raising both fists in the air, the symbol of Hope following him. Next to them a little bit disappointed swimmer.

 

“This is nice of you Ethos, thanks.” Thanked Kirigiri with a nod as she sat on her chair.

 

“Also guess who’s back!!” The Ultimate Destruction exclaimed as he pointed at the door that suddenly opened, everyone looked at the open door with excitement and Togami entered in the room, in a smug way.

 

The men of the group called him with a hint of joy to see their friend back, the girls just let out a disappointed ‘oh…’ Expecting someone else. Togami sent a quick glare at both girls as he joined them. Asking for some pancakes from Ethos. Then he asked them what happened since they last saw him. After a brief explanation, he nodded and the Ultimate Destruction stood up with more news for them.

 

“I’ll have to leave this afternoon for some days.” He said.

 

“You’re going on a mission?”

 

“No, Sohnosuke Izayoi, the head of the 9th branch, asked me to take care of his branch while he goes to Europe to get some Monokaiju parts for new weapon design. I feel so honored that he trusts me this much! Am I finally… A friend for him??” he said with teary eyes as he looked up, a delight expression on his face.

 

“Oh that’s right, he’s the one who designed your prosthesis, right?” asked Hagakure, eating a piece of pancake. His friend answered with a firm nod.

 

“But do you have the lead?” asked the Heir, raising an eyebrow.

 

“N-no… he said, and by said I mean e-mailed me, ‘Don’t you dare give orders, just watch my branch. Do something and I take your arm back.’”

 

“So basically, you’re just a pseudo-replacement.” Grinned the blonde man.

 

To this Ethos pulled his tongue at him as he told them to enjoy their pancakes and left the room to pack his stuff. The detective couple glanced at each other and nodded once more, knowing what to do next.

 

That afternoon, after Ethos left, Naegi and Kirigiri broke in Ethos’ office/apartment to search for clues about Ethos’ secret. Searching in every possible place to hide anything, a document maybe? Or a photo? Anything about his past during the Tragedy or maybe before. But they found nothing, their best chance should be his phone… that he took with him. But they won’t give up there, and spent the next four days looking for clues, questioning his teammates or close agents. But nothing. As if he destroyed any leads… destroyed… Well crap.

 

* * *

 

**_Four days later, night time_ **

****

The couple was in their room, ready to go to sleep, well one of them was. Naegi sat on the large bed, waiting for his girlfriend to join him for the night but he guessed she was still at her desk thinking of where to find a clue, or any way to disclose any unknown information about the Ultimate Destruction. Naegi stood up and walked toward her, and he saw exactly what he predicted: she was sitting at her desk, her gloves folded next to her while she was rubbing her temple with her hands. It must be hard for her to not find anything after searching for four days. Their only clue is his phone call and they can’t hear it since it’s on Ethos’ phone. And he probably deleted the call and the number of the person who called him anyway. The Ultimate Hope approached her from behind to wrap his arms around her, she slightly jumped at his apparition, she mustn’t have heard him approach. He slowly put his head on her shoulder, whispering to her that they still have time. And they don’t have to stress out about it, after all he did say that he’ll confess everything one day. She turned her head to face him and draped her arm around his head, holding him closer to lay a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and it was what she needed to calm down.

 

Then knocks were heard at their door, Kirigiri stood up as Naegi released her, she opened the door.

 

“Well… Wasn’t this supposed to happen once a month?” she calmly said as she bent over to pick up something, and as she spun around, the brunette saw that in her hand was…

 

“Ethos’ arm?”

 

* * *

 

**_The next morning_ **

****

Very loud heavy stomps were heard from the hallways, as if an elephant was walking around the corner. The doors of the cafeteria got literally kicked open as a man with black and red hair was roaring with rage, like Godzilla.

 

“ALRIGHT YOU SONS OF DIRTY BITCHES!! **_WHERE THE FUCK IS MY AR_** \- huh?” he abruptly stopped as he saw what he was looking for on the ground in front of him. He slowly squinted his eyes in a doubtful way, looking all around him as he slowly reached a hand for his other. And when he was inches to grab it, it suddenly moved away. He looked up in surprise and sighed, “Seriously?” he then saw the thin thread that was all around his robot arm, he stepped over the prosthesis on the ground and this time aimed for the thread.

 

But once again the arm moved but farther. And after some seconds of silence, it went away.

 

“Hey wait!!” he shouted as he ran behind his fleeing arm, falling right into the trap the ‘new owner’ tended.

 

Everyone who saw Ethos running like a mad man behind his fleeing prosthesis arm had the exact same expression saying: ‘What. The. Fuck.’ But the embarrassment didn’t stop the black and red haired man as he kept running and yelling for the arm to stop moving. He sometimes pounced on the arm, but only for the latest to get pulled harder away from him, making him fall on the ground face first. But he quickly got back on his feet and resumed the chase, not minding that his suit got dirty by throwing himself on the floor again and again.

 

“NO!! NOT THE STAIRCASE!!” he shouted when he saw his arm being dragged toward the door heading to the staircase of the building, already imagining it getting hit at each steps. But when it was his turn to open the door he only saw his arm hanging in the air before going up to the next floor, “WAAAIT!!” he screamed, running up the stairs three by three.

 

He opened the door of the next floor and immediately looked left and right to see where the hell his arm went. He saw it in the distance getting inside a room. He instantly ran after it, knowing that some of these room had only one entrance so the ‘new owners’ will be trapped in the room and kicked the door open to find no one inside the room. Confusion took control of his facial traits as he started looking around and that’s when he saw it: the air vents were open, and at its entrance was his arm half in. And he swears to God that he saw his arm wave at him before disappearing inside the vent.

 

“WHAT THE-!! WAIT!” he roared as he jumped inside the air vent too, but crawling with only one arm was pretty difficult.

 

After a whole minute of crawling, a plate of the vent gave up under his weight and he crashed on the library floor, thankfully there was only one person in the room and he was looking back and fro between the mass full of dust and the hole in the air vent with wide eyes through his glasses.

 

“What the hell?” he asked.

 

The Heir got startled when the dusty mass suddenly shot up and ran to the door. Yelling something that sounded more than a roar than words.

 

**“ _IMGORRAKATCHU!!!!_ ”**

And he left leaving a confused Togami alone in the library.

 

The moment Ethos left the room, he saw the robot arm about to leave the room next door, but this time the Ultimate Destruction was quicker as he jumped over it and finally grabbed the metallic limb just before it got pulled away of the door frame. Once the prosthesis in his hand, he immediately plugged it and with maximum power he pulled the thread that was wrapped around it.

 

“Woah!!” exclaimed a couple of voice as their body poked out from around the corner being pulled at full force and falling to the ground.

 

“…Makoto? Kyoko?” called out Ethos, surprised.

 

The couple stared at the man for some seconds before the detective got back to her feet and cleaned herself, looking as respectful as someone who didn’t fall on the ground and screamed during the fall some seconds ago.

 

“It was fun, thank you Makoto. I’ll be in my office now.” She stoically said before leaving behind the two men.

 

“So she was the one who received my arm… was that whole chase thing your idea?”

 

“Nope. It was all hers.”

 

“What the fuck…”

 

* * *

 

**_The next day_ **

****

Naegi was sitting in the dining hall with the other Ultimates, thinking. Kirigiri was coming a bit later. There were just too many things happening right now. First, the rest of the Remnants of Despair that they must find, then Godzilla that was headed who knows were, certainly toward another Monokaiju. Then Kirigiri told him about Ethos strange behavior but even after a week of investigation and spying. They couldn’t find anything, if he was hiding something, he was hiding it very well, or maybe he just destroyed all evidence. Destruction is his talent anyway, right? At least he managed to have fun with her the previous day when they received Ethos’ prosthesis. But there was also… There was _this_ …

 

Kirigiri walked next to him and patted his shoulder, he jumped at the contact but quickly recomposed himself smiling at her.

 

“Hi Kyouko.” He greeted taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Hello Makoto. You’re thinking about something, what is it?” she asked.

 

But before Naegi can answer, Ethos does. “He’s thinking of a way to propose” he simply said, drinking his cocoa while playing a game on his phone, not taking his eyes off it.

 

Naegi’s eyes widen so far it looked like diner plate as he spat his drink to the person next to him, Hagakure who spat his drinking to the person next to him, Asahina who spat her drink to the person in front of her, Byakuya who just flinched and grimaced with a ‘Ewww!!’. Everyone in the room heard that and locked their gaze at the detective couple. Naegi turn around slowly, away from Kirigiri, and glare at Ethos with a rage of a thousand suns. The black and red haired man was still playing and drinking, not noticing the reaction that happened because of what he said, after some seconds of silence he finally look up and immediately notices the brunette’s glare.

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have-”

 

“How the **_fuck_** did you know?” Naegi asked, too furious to mind his language. This was the sign that he was veeeery pissed.

 

“Wait, what?” Kirigiri said, and the Symbol of Hope froze as he suddenly realized that he just confirmed what Ethos said, “He was right?”

 

“N-Nevermind that”, he said, keeping his eyes clear of the detective’s gaze. “How do you know, Ethos? Answer me.”

 

The Ultimate Destruction turn his eyes again to the phone, trembling like a leaf and sweating a lot.

Kirigiri sat down beside Naegi. The ex-Luckster can feel her staring at the side of his head, but he doesn’t look. To acknowledge her means to answer the question, and he was not ready for that. It was why he was _thinking_ about it.

 

“Did you…? Spill it!” Naegi ordered to Ethos.

 

“Makoto…” Kirigiri said, getting impatient.

 

“Godzilla has been spotted! Everyone gather at the main hall for the direct feedback!” the speakers suddenly shouted.

 

Naegi stared at Ethos for another moment, he was still trembling and sweating, averting his glance. And then the brunette stood up. Ready to leave, but throw one last glare.

 

“Saved by a giant lizard hunting down robot bears.”

 

“That makes two of you.” Kirigiri said, imitating her boyfriend.

 

He acknowledges her for the first time, unable to stop his smile, “Yes. Yes, it does.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Godzilla rage!!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, lovely people. Comment and/or leave kudos for support. It means a lot^^
> 
> Will be writing a bit slower since I have now 3 multi-chapters fanfics: Laser Tag, Survival at Mount Massive and This one here!
> 
> Go read them if you want


	10. Part 3: Ultimate PURE Destruction. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla fights 3 Monokumas.  
> Togami makes fun of Ethos and get called 'Byakuyass'  
> Godzilla is tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a ref in this chapter.
> 
> It will be a chapter of a fight, big kaiju fight

_ Chapter 9: Central Park Rampage _

 

The moment his dorsal spines appeared in the horizon, an evacuation was made in the almost rebuilded New York City. Strangely, this city wasn’t very affected by the Tragedy. 

 

Godzilla raised himself up once near pass the destroyed Verrazano-Narrows Bridge and in the Upper Bay, near the Governors Island. He looked down at the streets below him, not moving. Screams, as always. It was unnerving him. He took some deep breath as he watched the humans leave the city. He looked around and saw something that caught his curiosity. 

 

A giant statue on a giant pedestal, the statue was almost the size of the King of Monsters. It was a human, maybe female, holding a torch in a hand and a rectangular object in the other. But what was stranger in the picture was its head. It was the same face of those giant human weapons that looked like a bear. One half white, the other black with a maniacal grin and a red eye.

 

The leviathan stared at it for some seconds and when he understood it was just a statue he turned his head, glancing at it sometimes, feeling anxious about the monument. After five more glances in less than a minute, he had enough. His dorsal spines glowed a bluish light as he unleashed his Atomic Breath on the statue’s face, destroying it.

 

Once his foe’s face was gone out of his sight, he relaxed with a growl and walked up the River, next to a buildings taller than him. He was looking through the buildings for a place to fight where he could cause less human deaths in case they were still in the buildings. He saw a giant place where he could feel that nature had its place once, it was once a beautiful green Park, in the center of it the giant buildings. He’ll fight the robots there. He got out of the water and walked through the giants buildings to reach the now ravaged park. Humans were almost gone, he concentrated. As he feared, the three human’s weapons were reunited and were approaching to his position. It will be a big fight. He saw the humans leave. Good. He thought that he already caused enough human deaths, he shouldn’t attract any more attention of the Guardians. Not yet, not until all giant humans weapons were destroyed. He sat down.

 

He can wait, he can be patient.

…

Sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

Back to the branches of Future Foundation, everyone was gathered in the main hall of the indicated branch to watch the live footage of the destruction of the most dangerous weapons of Despair. Except this time, only the interested one were watching, some other agents decided to do other stuff.

 

Hagakure and Ethos were once again standing up, because they were too busy preparing popcorn for the, like they said: ‘Godzilla VS Monokuma, the destruction of Despair. LIVE’.  At least they were kind enough to make enough for ten persons, since this time there were more people asking for some.

 

Togami was sitting next to Naegi, looking straight at the screen, analyzing the leviathan again.  This time safe from the robot bears. His fellow ‘kaiju fans’ proposed him some popcorn, he glared at them in response. They back up, asking Naegi and Kirigiri. The Heir heard about Naegi and Ethos idea of Godzilla being here just to destroy the MonoKaijus. But for the first time since he joined Future Foundation, he wasn’t sharing the same opinion. Godzilla was here but he knew it was not for the bears. Maybe the humans, but why is he avoiding them? He wasn’t sure that he’ll find out soon, but for now, the best thing to do is to look, and know this might be future opponent. 

 

* * *

 

 

It took less than an hour for Godzilla to feel their arrival. Two of them poked out from behind two large half destroyed/rebuilt buildings as if they were playing hide and seek, they approached the King, pushing through the big buildings of Manhattan. They can destroy and kill, it wasn’t his problem. It wasn’t his fault if these humans died. The last one appeared from behind another building next to the giant. 

 

The three robot bears surrounded the leviathan. One on each side and one in front. The King looked left, then in front, then right. He glared at the three weapons that extracted their giant claws, ready to slash and cut. Godzilla closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let out his mightiest roar yet on his opponents, showing them that he’s ready to break some metal.

 

**_SKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGKK!!!!!_ **

**_ _ **

 

And immediately pounced on the bear in front of him, pinning it on the ground with all his weight before starting to punch and scratch on the metallic cartoony face of the weapon under him, swiping his tail behind him in case the two other tried to attack from behind. After breaking the red eye of the bear, the two other robots went around the King of Monsters, avoiding his tail and  _ then _ one punched him in his maw, sending the giant backwards.

 

Directly after the impact, both standing MonoKaijus rushed forth and tackled the giant lizard to try and shove him to the ground. Their impact did stagger the stunned Godzilla enough to make him stumble a bit but he quickly caught his footing and grabbed the two by where a throat should be to double choke-slam them into the ground. Bending his body over the two giant human’s weapons so they couldn’t lift themselves up.  But he forgot the damaged one as it laughed, Godzilla raised his head, expecting to see the lower body of the robot, instead he saw a black hind foot reaching his muzzle at full speed. Unable to dodge, the kick reached its destination as it broke some teeth from the giant that quickly unbent his body and released his grasp on the other two robots to massage his now bleeding muzzle.

 

The monokuma team looked at each other and nodded, the damaged one took some dozen steps backward as the other two ran to each side of the stunned Kaiju to grab his arm, immobilizing him. Godzilla was confused as he struggled to free himself until he heard the three bears laugh in unison. He looked up, the broken red eye demented bear lifted his white paw in the air before dashing toward the leviathan. And once he got close enough, the robot jumped in the air and dropkicked the titan in the chest.  The power of the kick sent the King of the Monster a few dozens of meters away, falling on his back, hurt and gasping for air. But again, the robot did not let the monster rest as the other ‘intact’ bears lifted him up from the ground and locked his arms, immobilizing him again. The other Monokaiju took a few steps back, lifted its white paw again, and started running.

 

* * *

 

 

While Hagakure and Ethos were letting out fangirls screeches, blurting out things like: “Oh my God the reference! I can’t believe it!” and “IN LIVE!!” Togami, the other fan couldn’t suppress his smile. But, Kirigiri recognized the building behind the King of Monsters and slightly cringed.

 

Behind Godzilla was the Museum of Natural History, it looked undamaged from the Tragedy, and hopefully, the inside were not damaged as well. It was a great place that Kirigiri remembered from the time she was in New York. And she hoped that she could take Naegi and the other to visit it once all the Tragedy was over. 

 

The second impact sent Godzilla flying even farther than the previous one. Crashing on top of the Museum and leveling the building. Destroying everything under his mass.

 

Well, Kirigiri’s _ hatred _ for the Monokumas couldn’t get any bigger, now.

 

* * *

 

 

This time, the two Monokaijus pinned the King down on the ground by grabbing his arms, and the last one lunged forward and jabbed one of its long claws into Godzilla’s side. He let out a loud shriek from pain, but it’s far from over. While the damaged robot bear, his grin widening and flashing a red light from inside the broken eye, raised his free paw for a second strike, Godzilla’s tail swoop around and slap the bear on the dark side of its face, sending it away. Then with the same tail, he slapped the robot bear on his right so it released his arm from the ground.

 

The second his right arm was free, he punched the top of the head of the last Monokaiju on his left, stunning it, then threw it away with his left arm, now free from pressure. That one fell right on top of the first robot. Godzilla stood up and grabbed the human weapon on his right and threw it against the other two. Once the little group was reunited in one spot, he took a deep breath, his dorsal spines glowing a light blue color and he released his blue atomic flames on them, destroying everything around the three bears as he kept away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Looks like Ethos should give up his title.” blurted out Togami suddenly.

 

“Excuse me?” said Ethos, raising an eyebrow, as did everyone who heard the Heir, turning their head his way.

 

“I said that you should give your title of ‘Ultimate Destruction’ up to Godzilla, he does a better work than you.” smirked the blonde man, closing his eyes.

 

“Hey, Byakuyass!” 

 

It didn’t take long for the Togami Heir to jerk around toward the robot-armed man who insulted him, ready to glare daggers at him. But when he turned, the only thing he saw was a metallic hand giving him the finger, a few inches from his face. He widened his eyes in surprise.

 

“First of all, fuck you.” started the Ultimate Destruction, “Secondly,  _ MY _ destruction is done with precision and class.  _ THIS _ is bestial destruction you can even call it  _ PURE _ Destruction. But don’t you dare compare  **_MY_ ** work with a  **_BEAST’S_ ** !” he shouted, being a bit overdramatic. 

 

Togami just turned back his head toward the screen with a chuckle. It seemed to have pissed the destruction man who was now threatening to destroy his ‘perfect esteemed’ nose. To this ‘Byakuyass’ froze on spot for a few seconds before deciding to ignore the bluffs of the man. The latter still threatening him that he could do it.

 

People couldn’t help to giggle silently at that scene, but only Kirigiri and Naegi were looking at Ethos in a very serious manner. They still had their doubt, it wasn’t very clear to them of what Ethos’ secret could be, and how important could it be to even threat in a more dangerous level the detective. Of course they first thought he could be a Remnant of Despair, but they saw how they act, even when they try to hide their ‘despair personality’ but Ethos was just like he was when they were at Hope’s Peak. The only things that changed in him was his hatred toward Despair and his robot arm. The couple glanced at each other, thinking that they’ll find out his secret soon enough. And everyone’s attention went back to the screen when the Monokaijus got up and evaded the flames before it could have done some real damage. 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as all the robot bears registered what was happening in the middle of those flames, they scattered in three different directions. Exactly what he wanted as he abruptly cut off his blue inferno and dashed toward the bear on his right, tackling it to the ground. Once the weapon was pinned down, Godzilla doesn’t waste a moment to rip off its arms and legs so it won’t struggle nor fight back. 

 

He was about to punch through it chest so it couldn’t self-destruct but something skewered itself on his dorsal spines and stabbed him on the back. The sudden pain made the leviathan screech in pain as he started moving in all direction, he looked over his shoulder to see, as expected, the other ‘intact’ Monokaiju, planting its claws to get a firm grip on him. Even if the dorsal spines were doing half the job. Godzilla could easily throw the robot away with a Nuclear Pulse but he knew that he shouldn’t waste too much energy on this fight. So instead he decided to crush this annoying piece of metal garbage against one of the building around the ravaged park. 

 

He went backward and crashed the bear on his back against the facade of the building, and kept slamming the robot against it. Feeling the claws slowly coming out of his back, he got confident that the bear was slowly losing its power. But something was wrong, he could feel it. He didn’t heard the beeping noise under all the destruction noises all around him. But he did saw a glimpse of red flashing at the corner of his left eye, he didn’t acknowledged it during the first seconds, thinking it was just a reflection of the red eye of the robot. But seeing the light disappear and reappear reminded him of the signal of self-destruction of the robot! He must-

 

Too late.

 

Sandwiched between a crumbling building and the back of the Kaiju, the giant human weapon exploded. All the power of the explosion concentrated on the two ‘breads’ of the sandwich, completely destroying the building in one hand. Completely melting the back scales of Godzilla in another hand, sending the monster flying upward and forward. 

 

He should have sent the bear away with a Nuclear Pulse. 

 

During his fall, he understood what was wrong: where the hell was the other weapon? He got his answer, it was taking care of the almost destroyed one, placing it right under Godzilla, exactly where Godzilla was about to land. The worst of it, this carcass had its red eye flashing. 

 

He really should have used his Nuclear Pulse at that moment.

 

He landed right on top of the robot, he didn’t had time to kick himself away as the bear exploded under him, launching him into the sky, tossing him like a coin in the air. Now his frontal scales melted, exposing his greyish red skin. He landed inside the Lake of Central Park.

 

Pain, everywhere. He still has energy to fight. But he couldn’t move. Yet. He needed his pain over on his body to calm down, thankfully, the water around him was helping a bit. It will take some time for his scales to reform after these two consecutives explosions. His flesh was now exposed, anything could badly hurt him now. But it’s not over yet, he can’t give up now. There was just one problem, the last one. He tried to look up but a foot stomped his head with full force.

 

Godzilla’s eyes darted upward, glaring through the water at the grinning bear that was looking down on him. The hind black paw of the bear pressed against his forehead, making his chin and part of the jaw sink into the ground. The bear lifted the foot to smash it down again, and again, and again, and again. The King of Monsters didn’t know what the robot was trying to do.

 

Drown him? How stupid was that?

 

Hurt him? Still stupid, hits won’t damage him that much. 

 

The bear lifted its claws and impaled Godzilla’s shoulders. Now that hurt a lot.

 

He let out a shriek of pain, but the roar was muffled by the water of the lake. The Monokaiju started digging its claws into the monster’s thick flesh, trying to move fast but the bulky skin and flesh of Godzilla was making it difficult, changing from a quick slash into a painfully slow torture. The leviathan knew that if this keeps up, he could really get badly injured. He concentrated his healing on his left arm so it could move again and decided to wait the moment the robot will let an opening. He waited not too long as it lifted its hind black paw again. His left arm shot up immediately to grab the supporting leg and pulled, flipping the bear on its back. 

 

Godzilla stood up, not letting go of the bear’s foot, and lifted the robot by the latter. His eyes were full of rage and bloodlust after another humiliation. He started shaking the weapon by its limb until its weight gave up, tearing itself away from the grabbed limb. The bear fell on its ‘neck’ and quickly turned, trying to defend itself during its last coming moments. But the second it faced the monster, Godzilla impaled the black limb through the robot’s face. Planting it between the eyes. The functions of the bears were going kaput one by one as Godzilla lifted the robot with one arm and punched with his burned fist the Monokaiju’s chest, remembering that if he destroys this spot, the bear couldn’t self-explode. 

 

As he punched repeatedly, he suddenly heard the famous beeping, but that didn’t stopped him as he could feel the metal bend under each impact. And after one last punch, his fist went through the robot’s body, poking out of the bear’s back, cables and scraps of metal splashing everywhere. The beeping slowly silenced as the rest of the body went limp. Godzilla threw the carcass away as he slowly crouched, his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

 

He was tired, very tired. He couldn’t even let out a victory roar. He needed to rest... For some time… He was way too injured and burned to go after the last human weapon immediately. He laid down on the ground on his stomach. He will sleep there for some days, the time his scales reform themselves and his wounds heals. 

 

He was tired, very tired…

 

He closed his eyes… Not feeling the presence of the threat coming toward his location.

 

* * *

 

 

After a whole minute of filming the sleeping giant, the agents in the choppers decided to go back into their headquarters to report their work. But as soon as one of the helicopter was about to turn, a shower of bullet hit the front window, killing the pilot and sending the flying machine down, crashing against a building.

 

“What the hell was that!?” shouted an agent.

 

“Quickly! Take us away from here!”

 

“Look! Up there!!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Every agent was startled by that sudden turn of event as the screen showed one of the Future Foundation chopper getting shot and crashed against a building. And all eyes widened in terror as the agent filmed up and zoomed at 8 heavy armed chopper with Monokuma colors getting dangerously close to Godzilla. But that wasn’t the surprise. The surprise was that these helicopters were lifting, with metal cables the last Monokaiju that was supposed to be in Africa. An order of retreat was heard, then rattling gunfire and then the live was cut. Everyone was frozen on their seat. 

 

“What the… What the fuck was thaaaaaaaat!?!” yelled one agent, standing up.

 

“Someone make contact with the group in Africa!” ordered Kirigiri, Naegi and Togami in unison, all in serious mode. 

 

Panic and confusion was set in Future Foundation. And to add salt, the screen showed footage again but from the rooftop of a building, a little monokuma logo at the top right corner, indicating that it was a live from someone connected to the Remnants of Despair. There was no voice, so no one could tell who set the camera up. On the screen was the eight helicopters, right above the sleeping form of the tired Kaiju. The Monokaiju grinning viciously at its opponent under it. They released the bear.

 

* * *

 

 

He was trying to sleep! Stop with the noises! 

 

Ugh! That’s why he hated humans, can’t stay quiet for a minute. 

 

He slowly opened one eye to glare but noticed that everything was dark around him, which should be impossible since he wasn’t sleeping. 

 

“Upupupupuuuu~” 

 

He froze for half a second and before he could turn around, his head got smashed against the ground, sinking a few meters underground. The last bear was there, his last target showed up at the worst moment ever.

 

He was tired, very tired… too tired to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever gets the ref, you'll get a cookie. 
> 
> Also, I hope you like the chapter. As always, leave kudos/comments to let me know about your support and see you soon for the next chapter of Laser Tag!!


	11. Part 3: Ultimate PURE Destruction. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla uses his last strength to fight the last Monokaiju.  
> It's party time in Future Foundation and Ethos' secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla will use his Spiral Heat Ray, and it will be the only time he'll use it in the story.

_Chapter 10: Rest and Treason_

 

“What the hell is going on?” asked outloud Hagakure, not believing what he was seeing.

 

“The… Remnants of Despair are showing us this.” answered Kirigiri.

 

“But how the hell did they brought the last giant Monokuma there? It was supposed to be in Africa, right?” asked again the clairvoyant.

 

Naegi came back in the room with new informations about what is happening. It seems that the teams in Africa that was supposed to fight the Monokuma had disappeared, certainly dead. And since they were gone without a sound, no one knew what had happened over there during the last four months. The last reports were about that the signal would be jammed once they enter a certain zone.

 

“But where did they get those helico-” was about to ask an agent.

 

Everyone’s attention suddenly was on the screens as the Monokaiju jumped with a laugh, only to land again on the monster’s head.

 

* * *

 

Godzilla tried to stand up, but the weight on his head was preventing him from doing so. And to add to his pain, the weapon was jumping on his head, each stomp sinking his face deeper into the ground. After what seemed like an eternity of jumping, the bear finally got off of the monster. The leviathan slowly stood up on his feet while the bear walked around, back to him and raising its fist in the air while roaring in laughter.

 

Suddenly he heard cheers, Godzilla looked up and saw humans, a lot of them, on the roofs of the buildings surrounding the park, transforming it into a ring surrounded by spectators. They were wearing masks that matched the bear’s face. All of them screaming in cheers for the giant robot to kill the lizard. The weapon turned back toward the King of Monsters, ready to fight. But Godzilla wasn’t. He wasn’t in a state to fight fully. His skin was now vulnerable without his scales. If this fight was to last, he might end up really bad.

 

He was confident that even in his state he could destroy the bear, but at what cost? More important injuries, that’s what. And that means he will have to rest for a longer time to recover, leaving him completely vulnerable. If he-

 

The bear leapt on the lizard, claws out and planted in his shoulder, going all the way through. The weight of the bear pushing the kaiju down on the ground and eventually pinning him there. Once the tired monster on the ground, the Monokaiju started impaling Godzilla with his claws on different part of his body, each stab splashing out blood on the park’s ground. The King of Monster tried to shriek in pain but it got caught in his throat as another claw impaled itself on the latter. He immediately concentrated his healing on this new wound in a crucial place for his survival. Things were getting way more serious than anticipated.

 

The bear stopped all action to jump on his torso, a rattling crack was heard as some ribs of the leviathan broke under the weight of the robot, only to bounce again on the upper body and get out of the giant’s way. The bear lifted it paws in the air with a loud roar of dominance. The masked people started to applause and cheering the bear, chanting its name:

 

**_“Mo-no-ku-ma! Mo-no-ku-ma!”_ **

 

The bear laughed, walking in circle in the ‘ring’, like a wrestler after sending his opponent down. It waved its paws for the applauses to get louder, which happened. The robot rotated his head slightly to the side to stare at the slowly rising titan, gasping for air while he pressed his left hand over the improvised springboard.

 

This is getting worse than expected, if he wanted to make it out without much deeper injuries, he needed to end this quick. But he didn’t have enough energy for a fair fight… He will have to use the very last strength left in his body in at least 2 attacks to destroy the bear. But for this he needed to concentrate his flow of energy. To use the dangerous one instead of the one he uses regularly. But using it will tire him completely.

 

It doesn’t matter right now. Right now he needs to destroy the bear in front of him. He started concentrating but his opponent ran toward him to punch his burned muzzle, sending the giant backward against a building, destroying it. Making the people on the roof collapse with the debris. One fell in front of his eye. Wearing a mask matching the face of the robot, the human stood up and looked at the monster before falling on its back again. He tried to stand up but the titan shook his head, sending the strange human flying against the building facade next to him.

 

The leviathan rose up, glared with anger at the human weapon and let out a growl. He needed to concentrate. Now.

 

“Upupupu!” laughed the robot before charging again toward the monster, and started using Godzilla as its punching ball.

 

The King of monsters rose his arms before his face to protect it, he closed his eyes, ignored all upcoming pain on his body as the bear started hitting him everywhere. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, the giant didn’t let any of the hits to interrupt him in his change of channelization of his energy. But when the bear punched his side and let its fist stay lodged below the Kaiju’s ribs, Godzilla raised an ‘eyebrow’ in confusion. And suddenly the claws sprung out of the paw, plunging into the monster’s side.

 

Godzilla let out a shriek of pain that could have destroyed everyone eardrums if it was high pitch. The bear retracted its claws and paw to do the same thing with to the other side of the monster. The Monokaiju repeated the pattern for a few times, hit then claw, spilling blood everywhere around the two titans. The bear finally decided to let go, and leave the titan to breathe a bit while it did his star tour around the ring, shaking its bloody paw toward the spectators, splashing them with the monster’s blood. Which seemed to rise their excitement to higher levels as the cheers only got louder.

 

* * *

 

“Ethos, Hagakure. If one of you make some comment about this. I’ll punch you.” threatened Asahina, turning her head toward the two men.

 

“Hey! It’s completely normal for a fan to want something from their idol, right!?” complained Hagakure, clearly pointing at the blood the bear was sharing with the Remnants of Despair present.

 

“EWWWW! NASTY!” shriek Ethos getting away from him, as did other agents that were close to the clairvoyant. “I was just going to start an encouraging chant for Godzilla!”

 

Asahina didn’t waste a second to punch them in the face.

 

* * *

 

The bear was openly mocking the King of Monster by laughing at him and looking down on the Kaiju. The concentration was over, he’s ready. He looked up at the bear, it was about to charge again at him. With a loud roar, the bear started running. Godzilla suddenly oppened up his arms wide, looking more intimidating than he was. The Monokaiju stopped all actions, startled by the sudden move. And before it could understand what was happening, Godzilla wrapped his arms around the bear into a tight bear hug (pun intended), blocking all arm movements for the weapon. The King of Monsters lifted the robot up, its legs now kicking the air, trying to get back down. The titan glared at the red eye under him, his energy rising up as his dorsal spines started to glow, not in a blue light, but in an orange one.

 

* * *

 

Three persons -actually two but the other had a big grin on his face- suddenly got overexcited about the sight.

 

Ethos and Hagakure started to shriek once more like fan girls.

 

* * *

 

Godzilla released the bear in a Nuclear Pulse, sending it flying away. And immediately after, he took a quick breath and released what was known as: ‘The Spiral Heat Ray’ by the fans. What came out of his mouth were orange flames wrapped in an electrical spiral while his spines started to shine a blinding orange color. In other words, more powerful than before.

 

The regrouped flames formed some sort of giant laser that hit the bear straight in the belly, and in less than two seconds, the laser went through the body, impaling everything with heat… the bomb with it. The bomb inside the bear exploded in a giant firework, destroying the roof of the near building, burning anyone on top. And because he didn’t plan this through, to focus in destroying the bear quickly as possible, Godzilla got engulfed inside the flames.

 

The flames quickly calmed down, leaving only a pair of building on fire and a giant barbecued monster in the middle of an already burnt down park.

 

The monster was now more tired than ever. He used all his energy for this last attack… and now he need more time to heal those deepened burns… He collapsed on the ground, shaking it at the impact. He closed his eyes, and fell unconscious. Too tired to stay awake.

 

* * *

 

Everyone stood silent as an angry grunt was heard and the camera suddenly got pushed over the edge of the roof and crashed on the ground while spinning in the air.

 

“THE MONOKAIJUS ARE DESTROYED!!!” shouted an agent, standing up and pumping his fist in the air. A lot of agents followed him as Hope finally came back in their hearts.

 

The Monokaijus, one of the biggest threats the Remnants of Despair had against Future Foundation was now destroyed. Their jobs to find the rest of the Remnants of Despair and to bring back hope to the world wasn’t easy, but with the giant bears gone it became way much easier. Naegi took Kirigiri’s hands and smiled hopefully at her, he turned around and smiled to his friends and comrades. Everyone was happy, they completely forgot about their fear toward Godzilla for the moment. There will certainly be a party to celebrate the defeat of Despair in the Kaiju fights.

 

Ethos was about to say something when the tune of Godzilla suddenly blurted out of his pocket. At this sound, him and Kirigiri looked at his pocket. He took out his phone and his eyes widened. The Ultimate Detective recognized this look on her friend’s face, she discreetly poked Naegi and pointed at Ethos with her finger.

 

“I’ll be right back guys! Important phone call!” said Ethos, smiling as he left the room in haste.

 

Some seconds after the lavender haired young woman and the brunette excused themselves and followed the black and red haired man. Thankfully for them, they didn’t hear the conversation that followed their departure.

 

“Where are they going?” asked Asahina.

 

“What do you think? Everybody is happy now, it’s party time. They’re gonna get laid.” shrugged Hagakure, making the swimmer blush in several shades of red.

 

* * *

 

Ethos knew that Kyoko was following him again, he knew that she looked around in his room for clues. Maybe Makoto even helped her.  But it didn’t matter, he also knew that he promised to tell her everything one day, but even he didn’t know if he would have the balls to do it.

 

 _-My best shot is to hand them the evidence myself-_ he thought, _-please have a tape recorder-_

 

He entered a room with no one inside. He took the phone out. Waited for it to ring again. Right now the detective should already be at the door, eavesdropping on him. The phone rang, he answered it but put it in loud speaker so Kirigiri could hear the whole conversation. He put the device on the table, glared at it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Helloooo~Sweetheart? Are you there?” a feminine voice came out of the speakers.

 

“Don’t call me like that. You don’t have the right anymore.” he seethed.

 

“Ooooh? But why? I’m your girlfriend after all!”

 

“Not anymore, Yuuko. The real Yuuko Mori, the Ultimate Level Designer, died the moment she got brainwashed by _Junko Enoshima_.” he said, a bit louder that he should, just so the one outside could hear and record.

 

“Oh my! You still ‘hate’ us?? Well that’s funny… After all…”

 

**_“You’re also a Remnant of Despair”_ **

 

* * *

 

Naegi and Kirigiri froze at this revelation as they were recording everything. Ethos Oroya? A Remnant of Despair? Did he make a fool of Future Foundation since the beginning? Was he really a traitor? But if he was, why help them so much? And that girl, Yuuko Mori, she did say that he ‘hated’ them. What is going on?!

 

Suddenly a furious roar brought them back in reality.

 

* * *

 

“I AM NOT ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES! I NEVER WAS AND I WILL NEVER BE!!!” he roared, punching the table with his metal fist right next to the phone, leaving a gigantic crack on the furniture.

 

“Hahahahaha! You always repeat the same thing over and over~” laughed the voice, “but anyway, I called you for two important reasons!”

 

Ethos raised an eyebrow, glaring at the screen of his phone. Knowing one of the reasons but what could be the other one?

 

“How did I look?” she asked, “On the rooftop, I mean! I’m sure you saw me!” she chirped.

 

“You were there then… Sorry, completely ignored you, was way more interested in the Kaiju fight.” he laughed, shrugging mockingly.

 

“Oooooh! You meanie! I’m your girlfriend, you should look at me more!” she shouted in complaint.

 

“Anyway… What about the second reason?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“We are building another giant Monokuma. One that can be controlled from the inside just to kill that fucking lizard. I’m sure that you already have a little list about Godzilla’s weak points. Be a sweetheart and give me that list.” she explained and demanded.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh come ooooon! You know that we need them!” she pouted.

 

“And that’s the reason why I won’t give them to you. What do you think will happen if you do kill Godzilla? Yours bastards will become invincible, with a robot that killed the King of Monsters. We won’t stand a chance.” he explained his reasoning.

 

“And what do you think Godzilla is going to do once all the robots are destroyed, huh?” Yuuko pointed out, “I’m sure that you, a big fan of the monster should know what his goal really is, am I right? You should know that he’s targeting the humans. Us. Everyone. And he’s destroying the Monokumas only to eliminate threats.”

 

“It doesn’t matter… For the moment. It won’t change my mind. I won’t give you the target list.” he glanced at the ground, balling his fists, “I will hold onto the hope that Godzilla is only here to destroy your robots, the ones destroying the world in a large scale.” he gritted his teeth.

 

“Ugh! Hope… Of course…” she gagged, then stood silent for some seconds. Ethos thought that she’d hung up, and as he was about to touch the screen, “Come on! Between Remnants of Despair, shouldn’t we help each other??” she pleaded desperately. Way too desperately? It sounded somehow fake.

 

“I told you to NOT ASSIMILATE ME WITH YOU BASTARDS!” he screamed, punching the table again, “I’M NOT A REMNANT OF DESPAIR!”

 

“And you keep saying this. Don’t you remember? You’re the one who kickstarted the Tragedy with the destruction of the 7 first buildings! “ she laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the door, the couple were looking at each other. Ethos started the destruction? He was responsible of the first casualties? Naegi was looking at his girlfriend with wide eyes, he didn’t want to believe one word about this. But Kirigiri knew that there was a big chance that it was the truth. And what was that about another Monokaiju!? There was one more that no one knew about? Suddenly, Ethos shouted again.

 

“N-no. You tricked me! I never. You asked me for the plans, and I gave them to you! You told me it was for one of your games!”

 

“Exactly! The Ultimate Game of Destruction of the world: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History! AKA The Tragedy!” She exclaimed with madness and joy, they could totally see the girl opening her arms wide while saying this, “ In a game in an apocalyptic world, we must have destroyed buildings! I couldn’t just ask you for all the buildings in Tokyo, that would have been silly of me.”

 

“2379… 2379 people died in those buildings because of you!” he roared again, his rage was fully present in his voice. They could almost feel his anger emanating from the room.

 

“Because of me, but thanks to you!~” she sang through the device, “With all this blood spilled, or rather dried up, thanks to you, I guess that makes you officially a Remnant of Despair since the beginning!”

 

“I am not. I am not! I never killed anyone during the Tragedy! You assholes killed and killed for fun and other shit! I’m not one of you!” he yelled desperately.

 

“Then why did you follow us? Why did you wear a Monokuma mask once we got outside? Why did you help Tanaka-kun create his monsters, huh? Why did you LEAVE ME ETHOS??!!” she screeched, “ _I_ TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU LOST THAT ARM! _I_ PROTECTED YOU FROM THE OTHERS!!”

 

The couple was flabbergasted about all this new knowledge about their friend; it was already hard to imagine that he might have been a Remnant of Despair. First of all because he didn’t seem infected by Despair at all, he was almost exactly like he was in high school. Secondly, he never really talked to Junko. And finally he hated Despair like most agents in Future Foundation.

 

They could understand why Ethos never said a word about it. He probably somehow wanted to tell them, but he would be very suspicious, he must have known what would happen if he confessed and he wasn’t completely ready for it. So… if this conversation beyond that door was genuine, they had already forgiven him… but what about the others? There were a lot of things Ethos had to talk about. For example, what was this about _Tanaka’s monsters_?

 

* * *

 

Ethos flinched at hearing this. He took several steps back as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it even more. Why? Why was it always like this? Why does each time he speaks to her it turn out like that? He loved that girl but she died, or maybe she was still inside this corrupted body. He knew he couldn’t trust her. He… Hated this. This despair. This Despair that was making him regret leaving her, making him regret his actions. Making him regret to have survived the Tragedy.

 

_-This is going too far… They didn’t need to hear that. I must end this call before it’s too lat-_

He started thinking but was cut off by the sweet voice of his ex-girlfriend.

 

“Ethos… Please… Tell me the results of your research of the weak points… Or you’ll regret It.” she said very softly, apologetically.

 

It was the first time she ever threatened him. But whatever she had in store…. He couldn’t back down. This is for the sake of his friends in Future Foundation. Yes. He’s part of Future Foundation, not the Remnants of Despair. He’s in Hope’s side. He’s with his friends. He gulped and said firmly.

 

“No.”

 

“...I see then...” she stayed silent for a few seconds. “You asked for it. Ethos… Don’t die. I want to kill you myself. I won’t die, I want you to kill me yourself too.” Yuuko suddenly blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“Good luck.” and she hung up.

 

“Hey! Yuuko! What do you mean? Hello?” he grabbed his phone. But no answer. He put it down again. With two metallic fingers he massaged his eyes and started thinking of what to do next, putting his recent worries aside. He had other important things to do now.

 

First, act as if he didn’t know Kirigiri was outside, then ask her if she heard everything. After this, act like he got defeated and tell her to ask all heads to get online so he could confess everything and then… and then… He could hope for the best. Alright time to do it-

 

_“Ooooh? But why? I’m your girlfriend after all!”_

 

_“Not anymore, Yuuko. The real Yuuko Mori, the Ultimate Level Designer, died the moment she got brainwashed by Junko Enoshima.”_

 

_“Oh my! You still ‘hate’ us?? Well that’s funny… After all…”_

 

 **_“_ ** _You’re also a Remnant of Despair”_

 

Suddenly came out of all the speakers of the buildings. He froze in place. Was that real…? Did Yuuko just? He then heard the next sentences of his conversation on the speakers, the worst in this was that all his refutal were censored, the only time they heard his voice was when he said anything that wasn’t showing his hatred for the Remnants of Despair. He broke down into a cold sweat as a chill ran down his spine.

 

_-No. No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO! That’s not how it was supposed to be! I-I-I was supposed to confess myself! Now they will all think that I was never thinking of confessing one day. They’ll think I really am one of them!-_

 

“That bitch. That bitch. THAT BITCH!!” he grabbed his phone and threw it in the air, he immediately grabbed his sledgehammer that is always hanging to his belt. He stared at his phone as it was spinning in the air and falling toward the floor. And with one powerful swing, he hit the phone right in the center and turned it into confettis that crashed on the wall in front of him. Nothing was left of his phone.

 

 _-Nonononononononononoono-_ he panicked, he turned toward the door and threw the table in front of him on it, blocking the way. _-Not good! I’m stressing too much! Way too much! I need to calm down.-_

 

But there was only one way for him to calm down… He looked at the door again, everything went silent inside the room, his sweat slowly dripping from his forehead and the edge of his chin, making the only sound in the room the drops hitting the floor. Footsteps were getting closer. There was only one way for him to calm down.

 

**Destruction.**

 

Part 3: Ultimate PURE Destruction 

_-The End-_

*

*

MonoKaiju destroyed: 8

_0 remains…+1?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAN DAN DAN!!  
> What will happen to Ethos?  
> What is this about another Monokaiju? And Tanaka's Monsters??? (hint: it's for another story)
> 
> We're getting close to the end of the story, the next part is divided in 3 chapters + the epilogue. It will be the last.  
> Be ready for Part4: Despair Counterattacks. Chapter 11: The Monokuma Anti-G/Anti-Hope


	12. Part 4: Despair Counterattacks. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Remnants of Despair are working on their new weapon. It's soon ready
> 
> Ethos get arrested. 
> 
> A city get destroyed.

** _Part 4: Despair Counterattacks_ **

 

_ Chapter 11: The Monokuma Anti-G/Anti-Hope _

  
  


Ethos Oroya, the Ultimate Destruction was in a dark room illuminated by a single desk lamp on a table. But something was wrong. His hair was longer and styled in a strange shape, like two dark wings on each side of his head, along with two small ponytails on the lower back of his head, one black the other red. He wasn’t wearing a formal Future Foundation costume, but a black jacket and white pants with dark combat boots. His robot arm was also different, instead of the color that should match Ethos’ skin, it was dark red, and instead of five finger at the end, there was three claws. But the most disturbing thing… was the man, crying on the floor at his feet.

 

“Well now, let’s have some fun. heh , buddy?” he said with a large grin.

 

He leaned down and grabbed the man’s hand, and lifted it all the way up to the table. Ethos set up different hammers of different sizes next to the hand. 

 

“Let’s start. You know there’s like 200 and I don’t know how many more, I think six more, bones in your body, right? Let's destroy them one by one, starting by…” He took the smallest hammer, “the fingers!” he lifted the hammer high up and smashed it down on the tip of the index finger, a loud crack resonated in the room.

 

A whole ten minutes passed and the only sound coming out of the room were cracks and a whistle. The man’s right hand was now jelly and so was his left one. Once the hands destroyed, Ethos went to the arms. 

 

“Hey, hey now! Don’t lose consciousness on me now! We’re just getting started.” he scolded the poor man by slapping him. 

 

The lack of response was unnerving Ethos as he pushed the victim to the ground and stomped on his chest, cracking some rib bones. The tormentor groaned again under the fact that the man wasn’t saying nothing. 

 

“Man, you’re boring! You’re not even screaming!” He took the largest sledgehammer that was on the table, “Maybe this will make you scream.” he said as he swung the weapon on the man’s foot and toes, making mush of anything inside. 

 

But no screeching of pain, not a single groan or moan came out of the man’s mouth. Nothing. And the man’s face was contorting with pain, so why the fuck wasn’t he screaming?

 

“WHY ARE YOU NOT SCREAMING? GOD DAMMIT!!” Yelled the robot armed man.

 

“Because he can’t.” said a feminine voice from behind.

 

“Yuuko, sweetheart, what do you mean he can’t?” asked Ethos.

 

“He’s mute.” she answered as she came out of the shadows.

 

“Well why didn’t you tell me sooner?” growled the black and red haired man

 

He lifted his hammer up before smashing it down on the man’s face, making it now unrecognizable while his brain, blood and skull fragments popped out from the crown of his head, the same way when you propel a banana when squeezing one side. 

 

“Nice.” Smiled the woman staring at the gore.

 

“I’m bored now. Have you finished your new game?” he asked as he brought her closer with his robot arm into a hug.

 

“Not yet. But we can go play Destruction Time a bit.” she smiled as she placed a hand on his chest.

 

“Alright, to the wrecking ball crane!” he laughed, “You always got the best despairing ideas, babe.”

 

“I love you~” she smirked as she leaned for a kiss. 

 

He leaned toward her lips too.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Mori! Stop daydreaming! We have work to do!” shouted a man with a Monokuma mask.

 

“Huh? What?” asked the Ultimate Level Designer and Remnant of Despair as she looked around, a trail of drool on her shin, all that scene from before, the torture, the evil Ethos... was just a dream from her, she let out a disappointed sigh..

 

Yuuko Mori, a Remnant of Despair and Ultimate Level Designer was still on the roof of a half destroyed building around Central Park. Godzilla in the middle of the park, sleeping. 

 

Yuuko was a pretty young woman with chestnut brown hair. She has big red eyes and medium size breast. She was small but knew how to fight. She was wearing a dark jacket and blue jeans with dark boots. On her back was a black and white bag full of different plans and weapons for her ‘games’. As a Remnant of Despair, she uses her talent of level designer during the tragedy to set traps, create courses where people will run into to finally death. 

 

“You were imagining of how the traitor would look like if he was one of us, right?” asked the man next to her, walking toward the chopper that landed not far from them. 

 

“Yeah~ But can you imagine? He would help so much! And he would be so hot with all that blood on him.” she drooled.

 

“Maybe but right now, he might be dead since we _ finally _ denounced him to Future Foundation. We should have done that a long time ago.” seethed again the man with the Monokuma mask.

 

To this statement, Yuuko sent a sickening glare to the fellow despair behind her while she got in the chopper. But the man ignored her as he wave at her goodbye. The black and white helicopter took off and headed out of the city. They had a plan for the next ‘show’ but they needed spectators, she and others remnants had the job to look for the humans that ran away from New York when the Kaiju arrived. It might take long but they have until the new robot is done. Speaking of which…

 

“Hey!” she called out to the pilot by kicking her seat.

 

“Y-Yes ma’am?” gulped a feminine voice.

 

“Put me in contact with Hyde-kun.” 

 

“H-Hyde? Michael Hyde? The hunter?”

 

“No, Doctor Jekyll. Of course Michael Hyde, dumbass!” she seethed. 

 

“B-But how do I contact him?”

 

“God dammit, do I have to do all the damn work here?” she growled as she took a headphones. “Gimme!”

 

* * *

 

The moment Kirigiri heard a bang inside the room, she requested assistance to where she was. Then there was another loud crash. She stood up with Naegi. Footsteps were heard around the corner as two agents came close, they touched the handle to enter the room but several loud noises coming from the room stopped their track. The four members looked at each other and with a nod, the two agents entered the room, guns out. 

 

The room… was a mess. It looked like a bouncing wrecking ball was thrown inside the room. All tables were destroyed, the chairs broken and cracks on the walls and floor. In the middle of this cemetery of furniture was a single man, back turned to them, in his hands, a dusty sledgehammer. He was breathing heavily. The two agents approached him slowly as the detectives were looking through the doorframe.

 

“E-Ethos?” the female agent called out.

 

At hearing his name, Ethos’ body stiffen as he slowly stood straight again. He sighed and slowly attached his sledgehammer back on his belt. He turned toward the agents and the surprise on their face was fully present.

 

He was grinning. Playfully and happily. 

 

“Oh hey guys…” he said, his sad voice not matching his face at all. “I… I guess you heard that…”

 

“Y-yeah… Ethos you know why we’re here.” 

 

“Yes. Dammit that bitch, telling my secret before I could confess.” he admitted as he rose his hands toward his comrades.

 

“Maybe you should unplug your arm?” wondered the female agent as she took some handcuffs from behind her back. 

 

“Hey now.” The Ultimate Destruction smiled, “How on Earth would I be detained with one arm that I can swing without problem? You guys need to handcuff both hands.” 

 

“Y-Yeah you’re right…” she stammered as she put the handcuffs on him. “Please follow us.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What about the hammer?”

 

“Please leave Jessie alone.” Pleaded Ethos, the other made no comment about the fact that he called his sledgehammer ‘Jessie’.

 

As he exited the room, following the agents, he made eye contact with the couple of friends. An awkward silence settled itself between the two parties. Ethos wanted to say something but before he needed to reassure them. So he did his biggest grin yet, if there was a moment for him to not fall for any kind of Despair and prove that he’s not one of them it was now. So he smiled. He was about to open his mouth but Kirigiri shook her head to prevent him from doing so. They will speak later, he need to calm down. She showed him the tape recorder in her hand, and with a little nod, both Naegi and her gave him a trusting smile. His eyes widen and his smile weaken. He whispered a thank you with teary eyes and left with the agents to the Prison Block. He entered the elevator that leaded there, it was just two floors below. But before… He still needed to say it.

 

“Too bad… Tomorrow was Smooch & Smoothie day.” he smiled at the couple. Before the doors of the elevator closed.

 

The couple stood there in the middle of the corridor. Kirigiri was about to leave to prepare the proof of at least that Ethos isn’t a Remnant but Naegi talked first.

 

“His hands were shaking… He’s scared.” he said.

 

“Don’t worry. We have the whole conversation right here.” she lifted the tape recorder, “We can prove that he’s not one of them.”

 

“But there’s still the fact that he stayed with them and kick started the destructions...”

 

“For this, there’s no doubt from what he said that it’s true… but we can still help him in some way… Let’s… Just call it a day. A lot of things happened.”

 

“Yeah…” he agreed and both left the eventful corridor.

 

* * *

 

In some underground factory, many men dressed in black and white were working on a giant robot. The robot in question was the next Monokaiju, but this time with the help of the designs of Monaca Towa, it will be more powerful but smaller. Way smaller, like half the size of a regular Monokaiju. The future problem was already 80% done but needed to be tested once all functions are ready to be used. And the one who will pilot this robot was...

 

“Hyde! What did Mori say?” yelled a man which seems to be some sort of leader around the place. He had grey hair and was in his mid-30s. He did not seem happy at all.

 

“Hm? Yuuko? She asked if the robot was ready. Which clearly isn’t.” answered a man perched on a girder in the darkness. “You guys are slow.”

 

“Hmf, you stupid Despair kids know nothing about engineering.”

 

“One of us did.”

 

“Yes and where is he now? Captured by Future Foundation. I’m the last one who can do something about it. Tomorrow you try to pilot it before we add the final armor and retouch. Are you sure that you can manage to control this?” asked again the man.

 

The Remnant of Despair jumped down from the girder and walked to the light.

 

Michael Hyde was a tall man and was known as the Ultimate Hunter. He had green khaki hair and yellow eyes with big bags under it. His left cheek skin was torn off showing the flesh on his skull and also the teeth could be seeing on the left side of his face as the left side of his lips were torn off with the rest of his cheek.  He had a collar with five fangs attached on a string.  He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with lion mane at the neck. The jacket was open and he wasn’t wearing anything under it, showing his abs to the world, even though he’s pretty skinny, but he didn’t care. He had bandages at the level of his waist. He was wearing dark brown torn up pants and black boots. He carried on his back his hunting rifle. And on his waist a machete. And playing between his fingers was a hunting knife.

 

But before the Tragedy he had all his face alright. His torn off left cheek is due to, like he place it: ‘a kiss from a giant squid’.

 

He was the Ultimate Hunter but he never killed his 'preys', except for survival and food during long hunts. But mostly when he hunts endangered species it's only to put a tracker on them for the animal helpers. He's kind of a ranger  _ whenever _ he wants. But when he became Ultimate Despair, he started to hunt non-despair humans like animals but then got bored one day and started to look for the alpha animal, on land and in the ocean. He killed every single dangerous animal he could find. But they weren't the alpha. 

 

“Are you kidding me? The kid showed me how to control it with only two joysticks and some buttons. It’s so damn easy.”

 

“Hmf. I see. Well you’re not needed for the moment so if you could just leave, it would be nice of you.” shooed the man.

 

“... I’m bored… Can I play with one?” The Ultimate hunter smirked with hunger.

 

“ Fine.” the man sighed.

 

Michael looked up to the men working on the robot and pointed to one of them.

 

“You there!” 

 

One of the man pointed at himself, and the hunter nodded.

 

“Run.” he said as he firmly held his knife and his eyes glittered with malice.

 

The designated man knew what was coming and decided to at least try instead of doing nothing. He ran as fast as he could toward the exit door. Pushing any other person on his way to safety. But as soon he reached for the handle of the exit door he felt a stabbing pain spread all over his body coming from his back. He collapsed on the ground and Hyde slowly approached the stabbed man.

 

“My, my. That was way too easy, man.” he sighed, his knife was planted on the man on the floor. His leaned toward the man’s back to grab his weapon but movement from the man on the floor stopped his track as his eyes widen a bit when he saw the man still moving and trying to get away. “Wow! You’re still alive?” he reached for an item on his hind pocket of his pants and threw it on the floor next to the man, it was a towel and disinfectant, “Here patch yourself up and go back to work.” Michael concluded as he grabbed his knife and pulled it out of the man back, the latter letting out a scream because of the pain.

 

He stood up and was about to call out another man but the ‘leader of the factory’ told him to stop and that if he wanted to play he should just go outside. With a shrug and a heavy sigh, Michael went to the elevator to exit the place. Once outside, Michael Hyde went to a rooftop from a nearby small building. He laid down his body near the edge of the rooftop and took out his rifle.

 

He started to look around for a prey. But it’s pretty damn boring here, there’s no big dangerous animals… Some Monokuma units looking for people to kill, Monokuma Kids running and playing around with some corpses. Even after like one year and a half, there was still enough people for the kids to kill and play with. Not a single animal around except rats and stray dogs. 

 

Oh, there’s those two girls who defeated Monaca Towa over there, should he shoot them? Too late, they went inside a building. And hunting humans is boring. Too predictable. Hm? A cat? That’s new. Interesting. He aimed his rifle towards it.

 

It won’t satisfy his thirst to kill, since it’s just a cat. But it’s something new and he was ok with that. He breathed slowly, focusing his aim. That cat wasn’t the alpha animal he will fight soon… that’s for sure. The cat was thin, like very thin, as if it didn’t eat at all in days, or years. It was trying to hunt some rats but it was doing such grave mistakes that made the prey run away easily. This cat certainly wasn’t used to hunt, it’s a house cat that always got pampered with everything it wanted. But now it doesn’t have a master, so it’s doing its best to survive. The cat will soon die from hunger.

 

“Be grateful, little kitty… I’m gonna shorten your suffering…” the hunter whispered.

 

He hunt a lot of animals during The Tragedy and even before getting called to kill the big threat. None of the animals he killed were the alpha… but this one… He was the alpha, he was even the King! 

 

The cat tried once more to catch another rat. But failed.

 

“Godzilla… You’re head is mine.” he said before pulling the trigger.

 

* * *

 

**The next day**

 

The five ex-students of the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy were sitting in an awkward silence at the dining hall. Still confused by last night’s revelation about Ethos. Even though Naegi and Kirigiri reassured their friends about the fact that the possibility that he isn’t a Remnant of Despair is actually pretty high, Ethos still started unintentionally the destructions during the Tragedy, and this is certainly something that the higher ups won’t overlook. 

 

There was also this mystery… When Kirigiri contacted the higher up to tell them the situation, she was surprised that the diffusion of the conversation between Ethos and Yuuko was only at the building of the 14th Branch, no other Branch heard about it and were also very surprised. Thankfully, Ethos’ ‘judgement’ was postponed until the whole Kaiju situation was done, or at least calmed down. Right now they were starting their research for the last Monokaiju that the Remnants of Despair were working on. 

 

“But still… why on Earth were we the only ones to hear about the conversation? How could they know that he was at the 14th Branch?...” sighed Togami, readjusting his glasses. 

 

“Someone might have told them.” said the Clairvoyant.

 

“But doesn’t that means that we might have a traitor between our rank?” gasped Asahina at the thought. 

 

“Stop it. We don’t need paranoia now, Asahina-san.” interrupted the head of the 14th Branch. 

 

“Y-Yes you’re right…” apologized the swimmer. 

 

And another awkward silence. At least until Naegi decided to light up the mood.

 

“You know… He said that today was supposed to be Smooch & Smoothie Day.” he smiled, at hearing this the others chuckled.

 

“What an idiot.” sighed the heir.

 

“Speak for yourself, his smoothies were delicious!” laughed Hagakure.

 

“And seriously, only a smooch on the forehead or cheeks for a smoothie, it’s a great deal.” smiled Asahina.

 

“It was pretty surprising the first time he put this idea into place.” said Kirigiri with a faint smile.

 

“Yes. It sure was to suddenly jump and yell that he had the best idea ever. Hehe… ‘Smooch and Smoothie’, what a dork.”

 

And they all laughed with smiles. But it quickly faded away when an agent came in to look for Kirigiri because there’s a footage from an agent in a mission about the new Monokaiju. A whole city got destroyed by the new threat and 80% of the inhabitants perished during the attack. All as one, they ran to the head’s office and watched the video.

 

During the first whole minute, nothing was wrong, people were living their life peacefully. Almost as if there was no Despair in the streets. But suddenly, from far away something flew toward a big building and hid behind it. And some seconds after a drill poked out of the building’s facade facing the camera. And immediately after, a giant robot emerged from the building in an explosion. It landed on the street, flattening a pair of cars in the process. The robot didn’t looked a bit like a Monokuma, more like a giant fat stickman it was all grey. It was also way smaller than a normal Monokaiju, almost half the size. On its back was two sort of rocket engine that was lifting it in the airs. There was also two other under each feet. On the right arm was a giant futuristic looking cylinder with three giant claws poking out at the end. On the left arm was a giant drilling machine. It also had big cubic spaulders with three some sort of cannons on top of each, shooting at the residents and the houses. And finally, the head of the robot was some sort of helmet with the face of Monokuma plastered on it.

 

Togami immediately recognized that helmet.

 

“It’s a Monokuma Kid helmet!” he exclaimed.

 

“What? From Towa City?” asked Naegi.

 

It’s been almost a year and a half that his sister, Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy stayed on the forsaken city where a war between adults and kids (+ monokuma units) took place, and might be still taking place. And now there was a confirmation that the city is connected to the Remnants of Despair. The little robot designer, Monaca Towa must have helped the Remnants of Despair into building this new robot.

 

Togami stood up and said that he’ll contact the agents that he sent there under cover to keep an eye on the girls. There’s a chance that the Remnants of Despair might be communicating with the others around the globe to prepare the Monokaiju to kill Godzilla, which means that there’s a chance that the reception might be working again. Also, there’s a good side to all of this. If this robot manage to kill the King of Monsters, they could destroy the robot with the hacking guns. It will be a very hard fight, but not impossible. If Komaru and Toko could destroy thousands of Monokuma units and the Big Bang Monokuma. They can destroy this one. The robot flew away once the city was well destroyed. Togami left the room to try and contact the agents.

  
  


Despair now has a new weapon, more dangerous than ever.

 

* * *

 

**_A week later_ **

 

“Hello?! Hello?! Can you bastard see me??” suddenly shouted a female character as all the screens in all branches of Future Foundation suddenly turned on.

 

Everyone gathered on the main hall with the biggest screen of the building to watch the sudden broadcast. On the screen was a woman wearing a Monokuma mask, she was waving at the screen.

 

“Ethooos~! Can you see me? I hope you’re still alive, sweetheart! What?” She looked over the camera, “what do you mean ‘get to the point’?... Fine fine!” She wailed her arms in the air.

 

“Welcome to the first, and maybe only, episode of: ‘the Fall of the King’ or if you prefer: ‘Despair wins the Kaiju battle’...” She laughed. “as you can see…”

 

She walked toward the edge of the roof she was on. The cameraman followed her, still filming her. Once over the edge, Godzilla was visible, laying on the ground of a burned Central Park. Good as new. The filming was then done on a roof of a building surrounding the park, again.

 

“... that fucking lizard is still there, and still alive! We can’t get close to Godzilla because of the radioactive activity near him… But!! As you may all know by now, Thanks to sweetheart~ we have finished our new Giant Monokuma!” She opened her arms wide, “he’ll be there soon! But before, let’s present you our guests!” 

 

The camera zoomed on the window of a building, there was people inside. Couples, adults, ancients, children, families and everybody were scared. All of them knew that there was one chance out of three that they will survive: if Despair wins, they will be executed, if Godzilla wins he might or might not attack them. Either way, they were terrified by the outcome of the upcoming battle.

 

“We can’t have a good fight without spectators on the spot, am I right~?” the woman under the Monokuma mask laughed, “Oh? What is it? He’s coming?! Ahem… Ladies and Gentlemen. We Remnants of Despair present you… the  **Monokuma Anti-G/Anti-Hope!”** she exclaimed as a giant shadow flew over her and went down on the ring.

 

* * *

 

He slept enough. His wounds are healed, he’s fine now. He opened his eyes and with a grunt, he slowly stood up. He felt the humans first, they were still on the roofs, but there were more inside the once abandoned buildings. Why did they come back, how stupid can they be? But it doesn’t matter. 

 

Actually, it’s good that they came back. He can start his-

 

What the hell?

 

_ Another one?! _

 

He spun around and saw it, another giant human weapon. Another  _ freaking _ one! And it was  _ flying!!  _

 

Godzilla hardened his features, ready for another fight as the robot slowly landed in front of him. The King of Monsters locked his eyes on the new threat and lowered his gaze at the same pace as the machine while it was slowly going down… and down… and down…? And down. It finally landed.

 

What the-? This thing is ridiculously small, half the size of the leviathan. But Godzilla wasn’t stupid, he knows that no matter the size, when his instincts were telling him that the thing in front of him was a threat… it is. 

 

And this one… Is oddly an even bigger one that the other robots he destroyed.

 

He got ready to fight. But suddenly, the robot spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last fight of this story. Who will win? Despair or fake Hope? 
> 
> You'll see soon enough.
> 
> Plus: The description of Despair Ethos at the beginning, his hair and robot arm is to match Destroyah, a badass Kaiju, style.  
> http://www.collectiondx.com/files/chidestro1.jpg


	13. Part 4: Despair Counterattacks. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma Anti-G VS Godzilla.  
> Who will win?

_Chapter 12: Powerless_

 

The members of the 14th Branch of Future Foundation were watching the screen as the Remnant of Despair recognized as Yuuko Mori was talking to them. They knew it was her behind that mask when she called Ethos ‘sweetheart’.

 

“Does the cells downstairs have TVs?” asked Asahina, concerned, “I mean, I think Ethos should see this…”

 

“No, they don’t but we can bring a monitor down and connect it.” said Kirigiri.

 

“Yeah! Exactly! Let’s show to that traitor bastard that all his work will be meaningless! That he failed!” exclaimed a male agent as he stood up, his face was mostly covered in bandages.

 

Everyone recognized him as the one who insulted Kirigiri of ‘burger hands’. As he kept yelling that the robot armed man was just some filthy traitor, most of the agents present were giving him a nasty glare but he was just ignoring them and imposing his opinion.

 

“Alright, we get it. Shut up!” growled Hagakure uncharastically, “I’ll go downstairs.” he stood up and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Ethos was alone in a white room, still dressed as usual in his suit. They took Jessie, his sledgehammer, away from him but at least they left him his prosthesis. He was sitting at a table, thinking of how he will explain himself to the heads of Future Foundation. He could ask some advice from Naegi and he should prepare his guts to be punched at least twice. The major problem was: would they listen to him? He knew that Munakata, the head of the 2nd branch, if he’s not convinced would want him executed.

 

He was “kind of okay” with that, he regretted his choices during the tragedy, wanted to redeem himself for his sins… Who was he joking? He was scared. He doesn’t mind to die but doesn’t want to. He was actually more scared of his old friends from class 76 reactions, will they want him to live or would they think that he’s a Remnant of Despair? Would Sohnosuke, Ruruka and Seiko really going to vote for execution without listening to him? Will they execute an old friend? Well, friend is actually a pretty big word. Ethos saw them as friends but they must certainly see him as an acquaintance or old classmate.

 

Ethos was in penury. He sighed.

 

Then knocks at his door, he lifted an eyebrow. Who could it be? And why knock? His first guess would be it’s Naegi, but he knew that this was impossible since it’s pretty obvious that the superiors wouldn’t allow him to get too close in case the brunette decided to ‘protect/save’ him, aka betray Future Foundation once more.

 

“Enter.” he said loudly.

 

And to his surprise it was Hagakure that entered the room with a trolley and a TV on it. Hagakure smiled at his friend as he set the screen so the Ultimate Destruction could also see the event.

 

“Oh, for me? Thank you.” Ethos smiled, Hagakure returned the gesture.

 

“How are you, man?” the clairvoyant asked, “We are worried for you upstairs. Is everything good here?”

 

“Yeah, it’s not that bad. I have access to two rooms only: my cell and this one where I spent most of my time playing with my robot arm like Buzz Lightyear from _Toy Story.”_

 

“Oh. W-Well, when everything with the kaijus are over, we’ll do our best to get you out of here! I predict that everything is going to be okay for you!! So don’t give up! I gotta go. See ya!” grinned Hagakure as he left the room, leaving a smiling black and red haired man behind.

 

Ethos looked at the screen and saw Godzilla, standing up in the center of the ashes of Central Park, he was good as new and looking up to the sky. A roaring engine was heard as the new Monokaiju appeared on the screen. Ethos immediately started to analyze the robot.

 

The robot was small, well actually half the size of Godzilla but it was as large as a normal Monokaiju. It didn’t had a giant Monokuma head like the other robots but some sort of helmet with a half and half bear face still plastered on it. It had the big black and white belly but the belly button was a bit strange, as if it could be open in half like a double door. Strangely the bear was wearing some sort of samurai armor. It was wearing a metallic dress that surrounded its waist. Some greaves were visible under it, protecting the robot legs. On its shoulder pads were cannons. The robot could fly with the rocket engines on its back and on its soles. And like Kirigiri told him, on his right arm was a giant cylinder with three enormous claws poking out at the end. And on the left one was a giant drilling machine. Heck, why the bad guys always have the best weapons?!

 

“That thing seems very fast and well-armed… but… it looks somewhat fragile. Very fragile. Maybe because of its size?”

 

Suddenly the robot spoke once it landed.

 

“Hello dear viewers!!”

 

“Mike?!” exclaimed Ethos, startled by the sound of his old best friend’s voice.

 

* * *

 

“My name is Michael Hyde! I’m the… wait should I say ex? Whatever, I’m still the Ultimate Hunter! My crimes as a Remnant of Despair were hunting humans, 452 is my kill count, and being the one who hunt down to the point of extinction of many species of animals!! You might be wondering why I am saying all this, here’s the answers. One! I might die in this battle! Two! If I win… I’ll be unstoppable.”

 

Godzilla was seeing red at hearing this. He could understand human speech, at least some languages. A gift from one of his old friends before they sealed him in the bottom of the ocean. Gift that was supposed to make him understand the humans, and understand their reasons. But right now he understood that the human inside this machine was the one or the main cause of the many missing animals, factor for the nature to prosper. It was a human’s fault.

 

A human. His fault.

 

AGAIN A HUMAN’S FAULT.

 

Whatever insect was inside, it will die. His dorsal spines were slowly glowing blue.

 

“I’ve hunt down thousands of animals to find the alpha one that will satisfy my lust for blood! I never found it… But now, he’s right in front of me…” The robot lifted its white ‘paw’, drew back two claws and pointed at the Kaiju’s head with the last one.

 

**_“...Godzilla.”_ **

 

The King of Monster prepared his Atomic breath as he opened his maw, the blue atomic flames appearing at the back of the mouth. The robot suddenly took off and flew toward the monster. It reared its drilling machine back as it started to spin, ready to dig in the scale and flesh of the titan. Godzilla saw it coming and released his Atomic Breath on the robot. But the latter suddenly bifurcated to its left at high speed and dodged the flames. The Monokuma Anti-G was in a matter of seconds right next to the monster’s right side of the neck.

 

With a quick move, it planted the spinning drill on the neck, starting to dig inside the flesh once the scales got destroyed. Blood and gore splattering all over the bear’s black arm. But Godzilla wasn’t going to let it happen as that hunter wishes. The giant lizard clenched his left fist and threw a punch toward the robot’s side, but as quick as the machine appeared, it flew a few dozen meters away.

 

The robot quickly came back to attack, this time with the claws. Dodging each attempts to damage the Monokaiju from Godzilla, Michael was leaving giant claws scratches all over the monster’s body. The fight started only a few minutes ago and Godzilla looked as hurt as if he was fighting another monster of his kind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tss… is that all you can do Godzilla?... You looked more powerful than this.” sighed the hunter inside the robot head, right behind the red eye.

 

Michael pressed a big blue button with a rocket drawn on it. As he was keeping that button pressed, he moved a joystick to move the cursor that appeared on screen. He locked on five cursor on five big wounds that were on the Kaiju’s body.

 

“But right now… you look…” he let go of the button, “Powerless.”

 

* * *

 

The canons on the squarish shoulder pads of the Monokuma Anti-G suddenly fired five missiles that flew quickly toward their targets and exploded at impact, right against the deepest wounds on Godzilla’s body.

 

As the hunter should have expected, the small explosions didn’t do any big damage. If he could, the leviathan would be smirking at the robot in front of him, but instead he charged at it to try to tackle the bear. Bear which dodged once more without an ounce of difficulty. It flew away to slowly land on the roof a building surrounding the park, destroying one or two floors, not caring if any Remnants of Despair were there. Once posed, the canons threw another missile, a bit larger than the others that flew straight toward Godzilla’s face. But the titan wasn’t going to dodge since the small explosions like these one did absolutely nothing to him.

 

So he faced the missile straight on, but what he didn’t expect was that the explosion wasn’t of flames but thick smoke. It surprised him and not knowing where his opponent could be was a real problem, especially when this one was very fast and hit quickly. The leviathan started to shake his head to dissipate the cloud of smoke but without too much success.

 

Now that the bear cooled down a bit, It took off again and attacked once more the Monster with its claws and drill. But Godzilla had enough, he was blinded by the smoke and injured from every angle. He focused his energy for a Nuclear Pulse, the robot couldn’t dodge that, right?

 

Wrong, the hunter noticed an increase in the body temperature of the monster and got away before the release of the energy that even dissipated the smoke around his head. The human weapon was still floating in the air with its rocket engines, as usual.

 

“I’m not done yet!” shouted the robot through it speakers as the belly split open and released a giant clamp attached by a cable.

 

The clamp grabbed Godzilla’s left wrist and immediately threw an electric shock through the giant monster’s body. But it didn’t seem to have the effect wanted. Sure the body jolted for a second but he quickly grabbed the cable with his right hand and pulled the robot closer.

 

“Oh shit!” shouted once more the human inside the machine.

 

Godzilla opened his mouth for another Atomic Breath, this time the bear was right in front of him, it won’t escape. But again, the human was full of surprises as it commended the robot to cut the cable with its claws and quickly flew upward when the blue inferno was released on where the bear was a couple of seconds ago. Godzilla lifted his head up, trying to follow the robot, his flames still coming out of his mouth.

 

And suddenly his mouth was forced shut as the bear hammer kicked on his snout. The many flames caught in his mouth made him cough smoke as the robot did a pirouette in the airs and flew down into a looping.

 

“Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist!!” exclaimed the human.

 

The bear punched the leviathan chin with the right cylinder, which had the claws retracted inside, Godzilla looked down on the robot, staring right in the red eye, glaring at the human behind the red glass, and the man was looking back at the monster.

 

“Death to the King.”

 

Godzilla suddenly noticed that the ‘fist’ was still lodged under his chin, and at that angle. His brain would be-

 

The claws sprung out, plunging through the scales, flesh, muscles and bone, and finally poking out of the other side, making a huge splash of blood.

 

* * *

 

The members of Future Foundation were all thunderstruck by the fight on the screen. Godzilla, the King of Monster that could destroy a Monokaiju in seconds was being beaten by this new robot. And this was a worrying matter. If this Michael Hyde did manage to kill Godzilla. Future Foundation will be in big trouble with a robot that fast and powerful.

 

They saw how the previous version was able to destroy a city in minutes. It is a drawback for it to be designed by Towa, which means that a hacking gun would be effective against it. But how many people would die until they manage to destroy the robot? And what if they decided to make more Monokumas Anti-G/Anti-Hope?

 

The robot suddenly did an uppercut to the kaiju and ejected the claws into the monster’s head. The splash of blood froze everyone on the spot.

 

Godzilla lost? Despair won?

 

“Dammit…” suddenly cursed the robot as the live shifted to another angle from another building.

 

Everyone sighed in relief, Godzilla was still alive.

 

* * *

 

He got lucky.

 

He _really_ got lucky.

 

It hurts, a lot. Like hell. He was staring at the three claws that were poking out of his muzzle, right before his eyes _._ If he wouldn’t have moved slightly, those blades would have impaled his brain. And if that happened… He would have been defeated.

 

“Uh-huh. Looks like you’re smarter than you look.” mocked the hunter behind the red glass of the red eye of the robot.

 

When the leviathan felt the claws moving a bit, he tensed the muscles of his muzzle.

“...uh?” The robot tried to remove the claws and the right arm from under the head of the monster. “What the-? It’s stuck?!”

 

The Monokuma Anti-G tried once more to retrieve its claws but without success, leaving it dangling under the muzzle of an angry kaiju. But while the robot was still trying to free its arm, Godzilla was already raising a clenched fist in the air, aiming for the bear’s side. And with a magnificent punch, the robot flew downward, crashing and bouncing on the ground before embedding itself a few meters in the facade of one of the surrounding building. Its right white arm missing, it got torn off with the kaiju’s punch.

 

Godzilla had now a few moments to pull away the arm that was still impaled in his mouth. Blood starting to flow from the inside of his muzzle, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue.

 

Dammit, it was well planted!

 

* * *

 

“Hyde-kun! Are you alright??” shouted a feminine voice from inside the robot head.

 

“Arg… Mori-chan? Yeah I’m fine. It shaked a lot but I’m not too hurt.” answered the hunter, adjusting his headset from where Yuuko’s voice was coming.

 

“How’s the status? Can you fly??” the level designer asked.

 

“Yeah… I can still fly… But wow. In only one hit, 68% of the functionalities of the Monokuma Anti-G are kaput! Hahahaha!” laughed Michael Hyde. “He’s strong! Very strong!!”

 

“What?! 68!!?? Wait a sec…” she felt silent and suddenly said, “It seems that our conversation was broadcasted, I feel dumb right now hehe. But heck, get away from there. Come back to the lab so we can repair the big guy, make some changes and continue the fight in another episode.” ordered Yuuko.

 

“What? Heck no! The alpha is right in front of me. I’m not running away. I will fight until I die… I won’t back down, Yuuko… Ethos...” said stubbornly the pilot of the robot before ending the conversation with a ‘Michael out!”

 

“Let’s see. Well you still have a lot of stuff you can do big guy.” He said while patting the control panel of the robot.

 

* * *

 

“Hyde-kun! Mike!!” shouted Yuuko on her microphone but no response. “Dammit!” she cursed before looking at the helicopter that was posed on the roof she was thinking, “I’m leaving.”

 

“What? Why? The fight isn’t over!” asked the cameraman wearing a monokuma mask.

 

“That idiot won’t win this fight. And I don’t want to be around when Godzilla start killing everyone around. I promised Ethos that I’ll kill him, or at least I’ll make him fall into Despair. So I’m not going to die here. Let the message get through to the others. If they want to live on and keep bringing despair to the world, leave.”she concluded before closing the chopper’s door and kicking the pilot seat for them to take off, she didn’t know that her conversation with this remnant of Despair was also broadcasted.

 

What she also didn’t know, was that somewhere at the other side of the world, her ex-boyfriend was as angry as her about Michael Hyde’s decision.

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, MIKE?! GET AWAY FROM THERE!” shouted Ethos while grabbing the screen of the monitor in front of him.

 

He might have been looking like he was actually giving advice to his comrade as a Remnant of Despair, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t one and he hated them from the bottom of his heart. But Michael Hyde was his old best friend when they were classmates at Hope’s Peak Academy 76th class!

 

They had fun exchanging their knowledge, teaching each other how to hunt and destroy properly. They had fun while teasing Sohnosuke Izayoi about his relationship with Ruruka Andou, although their teasing didn’t affect him at all. They had fun during those years. They were best friends.

 

He also helped Yuuko to protect Ethos from the other Remnants when they wanted to execute him for not being one of them. He was the one who cut off his arm…

 

“Don’t you dare, Mike!! GET OUT OF THERE!!” he screamed with all his might, his eyes starting to tear up at the thought of his best friend giving up his life.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, let’s see what can be useful… Too bad, the Spear of Gungnir isn’t available… The rest are just explosives… Well I can still do this.” noticed Hyde as he was looking at the list of any actions the robot could still do.

 

The Monokuma Anti-G/Anti-Hope got back to its feet and took off once more once Michael Hyde saw that Godzilla finally took off the white robot arm from his muzzle, making a beautiful arc of blood in the air, before it splashed on the ground at his feet. The kaiju turned his head to glare at the upcoming robot. He roared at it as he tried to slap him away with his tail but as always, it dodged… a bit slower this time. It looks like the punch did some pretty serious damage.

 

One hit. One hit and the robot is done. The last one slowed it greatly. But the bear was still full of surprises when it fire its drilling machine, becoming a drilling rocket that planted itself in the torso of the monster, at the level of the heart. It didn’t dig even one meter into the flesh and Godzilla flicked the massive drill without any problem.

 

The drilling machine was now replaced by a hand with three giant digits. The robot dashed toward the monster to start once again a dance of dodging the leviathan’s attacks while counterattacking with punches and missiles. It wasn’t effective now that the bear didn’t have the adequate weapons: blades. So all it was doing was pointless. But Michael knew that. All he wanted was giving his all before dying.

 

He finally commanded the robot to do a knee thrust exactly where he previously planted the claws, right under the muzzle. The wound wasn’t completely healed yet so it only reopened the stab wound, making the giant lizard let out a shriek of pain. The King tried to push down the robot’s knee with the weight of his head, but the bear activated the rocket engines under the foot that suddenly threw the monster backward with a powerful thrust. If Godzilla wasn’t very resistant and had a small neck, it could have bent the head backward in a fatal angle.

 

Godzilla brought back his head forward to head-butt his opponent but it dodged again to punch his neck. That was the last hit that will be landed on him. Now he was pissed. He prepared a Nuclear Pulse for the robot to get away. As soon the robot flew to land on another roof, Godzilla stopped in mid-action and dashed toward the human weapon to tackle or hit it. The human inside the bear let out a surprised shout as it took off again to avoid the impact of the giant monster and the building that got destroyed. There was no one inside, good thing, but only for some people, the two fighters not being one of those.

 

The Monokuma Anti-G tried to land on another building, but again, Godzilla charged at him and the robot had to maneuver his way out of the impact. The kaiju was tailing the hunter, the hunter was now hunted, and skillfully as the large monster was doing more than his best to avoid any contact with building so he wouldn’t slow down… while the robot was slowing down.

 

It seems that the punch did more damage than expected to the engines as they were overheating way faster than it should. It needed to land so the engines could cool down. But with that monster chasing him. Michael Hyde brought the robot outside the ‘ring’ and landed on the ground. Godzilla was now between the streets, bringing a path of destruction on the cars, smaller buildings and facades of the larger ones.

 

The robot was now ready for more action as it started to hover over the ground.

 

“Alright!” Michael shouted as he ordered the robot to grab a floor lamp, it will be completely useless but at least he’s armed. He looked on the screens next to him, showing that the robot couldn’t do too much actions anymore. There was a leak of fuel and other functions that were slowly going kaput. The moment it got hit by Godzilla, the fight was lost.

 

But he didn’t cared… It was his goal: kill or be killed by the alpha.

 

Michael let out a war cry as he charged toward the giant monster, rising more and more toward the kaiju’s face. Ready to at least plant the floor lamp in one eye.

 

Godzilla also roared as he prepared another Atomic Breath, the flames burning his wounds inside the mouth but he ignored it. He unleashed his flames but he aimed above the robot intentionally and lowered the aim, the bear couldn’t escape by the air now. It was trapped between the ground, the flames and buildings. There wasn’t enough time for it to escape to another street. So it did the best thing the hunter could think.

 

The Ultimate Hunter embed the robot against the building on his right, barely dodging the atomic blue flames. But the green haired man didn’t had the time to commend the robot to get out of the building as a giant scaly fist was already approaching at full speed. The hit was more powerful than the first one as the robot flew through one building through another, spinning at each impact. It finally bounced on a slightly more resistant building to crash back in Central Park, leaving the robot facing toward the skies, in a pitiful state.

 

Both arms were gone, one leg was left as multiples ‘bruises’ were visible all over its body. The red eye glass was gone, exposing the man behind it, bleeding from cuts.

 

Godzilla slowly approached the remaining of his opponent, glaring down on him, ready to give the final blow once next to it.

  
The robot looked completely defeated, destroyed. Powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last fight is done.  
> Despair is defeated, Godzilla won. But did Hope also won?...
> 
> Be ready for the conclusion of the story in the next chapter.


	14. Part 4: Despair Counterattacks. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a Hunter.  
> The end of a hunt.  
> The beginning of a new era of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to Thank you everyone so much for all the support you gave me.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this short final Chapter.

_ Chapter 13 (Final one): The New Face of Despair _

  
  


Michael Hyde opened his eyes. He could feel blood running down his forehead, his torn up left cheek was stinging and he felt something impaled in his flesh. It didn’t take long to understand what it was as he could see that the red glass was shattered all around him and on him. He tried to move but a horrible pain nailed him on site. He looked down to see that rubbles from the buildings the robot went through were crushing both of his legs. He immediately remembered that something similar happened to Ethos, his best friend during the Tragedy, right before the hunter had to cut his friend’s arm to free him. So Michael reached for his machete or knife but both weren’t where they should be. Maybe behind him or under the debris. 

 

He looked at the only working screen left to see the damage of the robot. There was only 1% still working: the head, just enough power to move it. There was no fuel left and he couldn’t even activate the self-destruction command, not that he would do it if he could. So he moved the head a bit to look around the remains of the Monokuma Anti-G. And then he saw him. Walking slowly towards the hunter, anger and a thirst of destruction in his eyes. Godzilla was coming for the coup of grace. 

 

Mike’s face was twitching, not from fear but from excitement. He grinned, then it turned into a smirk and then into a giant distorted smile, with the torn up cheek and all, and then he exploded in laughter. He pressed the button of the speakers that were still working for his final speech.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” he started, grabbing his hair with one hand, “Look at you! The alpha! All high and mighty!! Hahahaha!!”

 

Godzilla kept walking, eyes on target, not stopping.

 

“You are to me what the Ultimate Hope was to Junko Enoshima! My killer and my target!! Or I dunno for her, I never quite understood that fucking bitch.”

 

The King was marching to his next execution, and he would be the executioner.

 

“I’ve been waiting for so long. So, so long for this! Kill or be killed by the alpha!” 

 

The titan was now next to the fallen robot.

 

Michael took a long look at his future killer. Godzilla was full of stab and scratch wounds, he was panting heavily. If the robot were more resistant, there would have been a chance for the Ultimate Hunter to kill Godzilla. He was satisfied.

 

“Hehe… What a shame… So close though. Old buddy old pal… Ethos, Yuuko… I’m sorry I’m leaving before you guys… I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise of the three of us living together in the jungle until the day we die… I wish everything gets better for the two of you and between you two… Goodbye my friends.”

 

Godzilla lifted his foot.

 

“ALRIGHT BIG GUY!! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!! SHOW ME THAT DESPAIR OF DEATH!! WOOHOOOOOO-”

 

His shout got cut when the titan stomped his scaly foot on the robot’s head, destroying everything under his weight, silencing the Ultimate Hunter forever. Godzilla kept glaring at the remains of the robot before taking a deep breath and let out his mighty, victorious roar:

* * *

 

Ethos Oroya stood silent, his hands gripping firmly the top corners of the screen in front of him. He slowly released it, he didn’t notice that the corner he was holding with his robot arm was broken. He sat down on the chair, he actually more or less collapsed on it. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before finally hanging his head. His right hand grasped his knee and held the fabric tightly while his left robot hand started to run through his hair, messing it more than it already was.

 

He was speechless…

 

He couldn’t even think… 

 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. The silent room he was confined in was filled with his sobs.

 

_ -Mike… You fucking idiot…- _

 

* * *

 

Yuuko Mori put down the screen she was using to watch the end of the fight. She stood silent inside the chopper. The only sound breaking the silence was the spinning of the propellers outside. She crossed her legs and arms. She did her best to prevent the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes from running down her cheeks. She slowly dropped her chin to her chest, letting her hair cover her face.

 

“Miss is everything alright?” asked the pilot in front of her.

 

“Did I give you the right to speak...?” the Remnant of Despair retorted.

 

“S-Sorry… Where are we going…?”

 

“Anywhere far away from the United States… I don’t want to stay close to Godzilla…” Yuuko answered, not moving from her position.

 

“Should we join the others?”

 

“I’m not sure… Let’s just leave for now.”

 

_ -I… Hope to see you soon Ethos…- _

 

* * *

 

Once more, the branches of Future Foundation were filled with cheers and joy at the news. The weapon the Remnants of Despair built and was supposed to be their strongest weapon yet, the one that would end the giant lizard and destroy Future Foundation was destroyed. There would be another party tonight. And nothing would stop them from celebrating this victory for Hope. 

 

On the screen, monochrome choppers were starting to take off from the rooftops they were landed on. Certainly the Remnants of Despair trying to run away. Some agents started to boo them off but they didn’t expect Godzilla to suddenly fire his Atomic Breath on them, destroying the helicopters and the people inside.

 

This action brought more cheers in the Branches, except for some agents.

 

Naegi froze in front of this unfair execution. Why did the King of Monsters suddenly start to attack the humans? Wasn’t he hunting the bears? The ones that were destroying the world in a way bigger scale than humans? He had a bad feeling.

 

He had a really bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

Inside the buildings around Central Park, the prisoners were also cheering loudly for their savior. Chanting his name, chanting for his glory. They could now leave, safe and sound.

 

Godzilla was confused, he just killed the humans that tried to escape but they were still cheering for him. What was wrong with them? He didn’t understand… But he didn’t need to. Humans were happy that other humans were dead. They were supposed to be an intelligent species but acted like animals, killing each other for idiocies. He closed his eyes for a second, it seemed that there were indeed no more giant human weapons in the world at the moment, but it didn’t mean there wouldn’t be any more. But right now…

 

It’s time to put phase 2 of his plan into action.

 

His dorsal spines slowly glowed blue as he turned his head towards one of the buildings where cheers could be heard. 

 

It was time for the purge.

 

He took a deep breath and unleashed his infernal blue wrath on the building, killing everyone inside. The cheers quickly turned into screams of terror and pain. But he didn’t stop there as he swept his flames to the next building once the first one was in flames and that the humans were turned into ashes. He still wasn’t done, when the building in front of him was done for he turned to another and destroyed it with his fists and body, pure bestial destruction burying the humans inside alive under the debris, crushing them and if they were unfortunate enough, they would survive to slowly die of asphyxia as no one would be able to save them in time under the giant ruins of the building. 

 

Some people managed to get out in the streets, only to get stomped or burned by blue fire.

 

No one could escape Godzilla’s wrath.

 

No one could escape his destruction.

 

No one could escape his purge.

 

The leviathan pumped his chest with air and let it out in a furious roar, mightiest than ever. Godzilla is here, not to help them, but to annihilate them.

 

**_SSSSKKKKKKKRRRRRREEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNGGGKK!!!!_ **

 

But somewhere, deep inside of him… was a feeling, too weak to be heard over all this rage, like a twig in the middle of a conflagration. Telling him that it was not the good choice. That he was doing the wrong thing.

 

* * *

 

Everyone at the headquarter of the 14th Branch froze once more in front of Godzilla’s cruelty. No one said a word and the actions of some agents were in slow motion. Some just walked away, some sat down and hung their head so low they could almost touch their knees with their foreheads while their hands were lost in their hair. Some hugged each other. 

 

No one said a single word, not even Hagakure nor Togami. They were just staring at the screen with wide frightened eyes. Everyone was watching Godzilla putting New York to fire and blood. Roaring in rage between the flames, silencing the screeches of terror from the remaining humans in the city. Kirigiri approached Naegi and took his shaking hands, their fingers intertwined for mutual support. 

 

The Ultimate Hope looked at the screen, Godzilla finally turned towards it, only noticing now that this building was still intact, and with his blue flames he destroyed the camera, leaving only static on the screen. 

  
  


A brand new Despair has just appeared. Or rather awakened. A Despair bigger and more powerful than any other they faced besides maybe Junko Enoshima. A Despair that kills Despair. A crushing Despair that could shatter the Hope Future Foundation had.

 

Despair had a new Face. The face of an enraged lizard.

 

The face of The King of Monsters.

  
  


**_Godzilla_ **

  
  


**Danganronpa: The New Face of Despair**

*****

*****

**THE END**

  
  
  
  


**To be continued in…**

  
**_Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank again!   
> But don't miss the epilogue tomorrow! I'll be gone for two weeks so I won't be able to post the next story of the Godzilla X Danganronpa before a while.
> 
> Thanks again lovely people and see you soon!


	15. Epilogue: Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians, protectors of humanity, have a talk.

**_Epilogue: Guardians_ **

  
  


_ “My friends… I am afraid that our old companion and enemy did not changed as he is now attacking once more the humans” _

  
  


**“I knew we had to intervene the moment he was awakened…”**

  
  


_ “I was convinced he changed… And he was on the good side of humanity… But I was wrong once more… Humans will die.” _

  
  


**“Humans have been dying for the past years… We have such an ingrate role. I wish more than anyone to have prevented this tragedy. And the ones before this one”**

  
  


_“I know_ **_King Ceasar_** ** _…_** _But we can’t do anything about it. Humans started this, they must end it by themselves. We are only spectators, we can only interfere if an exterior force brings harm to humans. I really thought that as he was aiming for the giant weapons, he will leave humans having a fair fight.”_

  
  


**“But now… We must go back and fight him once more. But we can’t go on like this forever. We can’t kill him. And our mana needs to be regenerated before we can go out.”**

  
  


_ “We need to slow him down.” _

  
  


_ “ _ **_But how are you going to do that_ ** **Mothra** **?** **_You are not ready, neither is King Ceasar. And_ ** **Gamera** **_left this realm long ago and we cannot contact him.”_ **

  
  


_ “ _ **_Baragon_ ** _ … I know and that is why you must go first, you didn’t participate in the last fight, you weren’t ready yet. And now you are.” _

  
  


**_“But I can’t win a fight against him. What if he kills me?”_ **

  
  


_ “Do not worry, he was always considerate with his fellow comrades. You just need to win some time for us. I have a plan.” _

  
  


**“A plan? Please do tell.”**

  
  


_ “All we need to do is give Godzilla Hope in humanity again. He needs to understand that humans are needed.” _

  
  


**“And how on earth do we do that?”**

  
  


_ “There is a human who can. I just need the time for me to hatch and grow so I can speak to him.” _

  
  


**_“A human? Are you sure it is a good idea?”_ **

 

_ “It is this… Or an endless fight until both parties get tired of one another and ends up dead. Godzilla will kill us if our fight goes on. And without Gamera’s power we cannot seal him away for another millennia, only decades in the best case scenario.” _

  
  


**_“I understand. Give me two days. And I will go first.”_ **

  
  


**“Good luck Baragon.”**

  
  


_ “I need at least one week and a day or two…” _

  
  


**“I will go sooner than you then. How do I know which human is it? I will need to protect him if he gets in the crossfire.”**

  
  


_ “You will sense him. Trust me… Good luck Ceasar. I need to focus. We will protect the humans, trust me.” _

  
  


**“I hope everything will go alright this time. I trust you Mothra”**

  
  
  


 

**To be continued in…**

  
**_Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon in Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lovely people! Leave a comment and kudos to show your support! ~  
> And don't forget to subscribe for being noticed of updates!
> 
> NOTE: The story takes place in an AU where the killing game of DR3 future Arc didn't happened. In this universe, Naegi did helped the Remnants of Despair and was the head of the 14 branch. When he got interrogated, he lost his authority and got demoted to a simple agent and the role of the head was given to Kirigiri. There was no death, no traitor. Naegi got asked questions and he answered them. He's now a moral booster agent and have no rights on captured Remnants of Despair


End file.
